From Detention to Desire
by Twihardforever627
Summary: He's the school hottie, cocky and arrogant. She's the school nerd, loner extraordinaire. She hates him. He doesn't know who she is. At first. What happens after one particular detention class? ExB. All human. Eventual lemons. First fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

Awkward

BPOV

"So class, today we are going to start our reproduction unit. Now, some of you might be very excited to learn about the natural workings of our bodies, others, not so much. But I would like to ask you all to please behave maturely and sensibly, and not to make crude remarks and jokes. This is absolute academic stuff, and I don't want you kids to be fooling around with it." Mr. Banner started as he stood in front of the classroom, indicating the beginning of the lesson.

_Oh yippee_! I thought, as I winced internally. _Wouldn't this be fun?_

I looked around the classroom filled with reckless teenagers, and then settled my gaze on the straight black hair of my best friend, Angela Weber. She glanced over her shoulder, knowing I would be looking, and heaved her shoulders dramatically, as if taking a huge sigh in grief, making me grin involuntarily. She returned my grin with a smirk, and quickly turned her head and faced the class. I let out a sigh of my own, already anticipating the cat calls of some boys, and the snickers of others. I nearly scoffed as I saw some guys sitting straighter in their chairs and paying their utmost attention to the teacher.

_Yeah, as if you don't already know everything about sex._

Already knowing exactly what transpires between the bodies of a man and a woman when they…do it, I tuned out Mr. Banner's obnoxiously loud voice, and chose to stare out the window instead. It was raining, as it always did in the small town of Forks. The view wasn't very impressive, since it was basically displaying the school parking lot, with its depressing old cars, and depressing old pavement, with the depressing grey sky, and depressing dark clouds. Not a very merry scenery, that's for sure.

Getting bored with the depressing outdoors, I mindlessly stared at my pale, white hand, my eyes tracing over the blue veins that showed, making my skin look almost translucent, and my long, slanted fingers. I crunched up my fingers, making a fist, and inspected my short, severely bitten nail beds, and the rough skin around them. Now, if I was a normal girl, I would probably have had an extremely expensive manicure, that went perfectly with my equally expensive pedicure. And everyone would've known where I'd gotten it from, just because I would have had a billion pictures of my perfect hands on the internet.

But I'm not normal. In fact, I'm the furthest thing from a normal teenager.

I'm not saying that I'm some sort of vampire or werewolf. Not at all. All I'm saying is that I'm just not a normal highschooler. I don't like to party, I don't like to shop, and I definitely don't like boys. I love books, I love knowledge, I love being smarter than everybody else in the room. I can't stand drama, and all the fake girls in my grade who pretend to be everybody's friend but secretly hate everyone. I literally only have 3 friends, and one of them is my cat. I'm a complete and utter loner, and I'm perfectly happy with that. I can't stand boys, and don't even bother talking to them. And it's not really like they're throwing themselves at me because of my unworldly looks. In fact, no guy actually talks to me.

Look, it's not like I'm an ugly hag or something. I mean I'm not drop dead gorgeous. Hell, I'm not even average looking, but I'm not ugly. I have a skinny structure, which to most would sound redeemable, if it weren't for my face. My face is basically the result of a person who was stuck in Antarctica for too freaking long. I have no color, just plain, white skin. And my features are no special either. I have the standard brown eyes, not the baby blues my mom seems to have inherited, and long, brown hair, both of which I got from my dad, Charlie. My nose isn't big or fat, thank god for that. However, my lips are weird. They are chapped 24/7, regardless of how much lip balm or chap stick I use, and they fall into a natural pout that, most of the time, looks like I'm frowning at the world.

Which I usually am.

Now, my physical appearance isn't so horrific that a guy wouldn't dare come talk to me. It's just that I don't exactly give guys an indication or a sign to know that's it's okay to talk to me. I'm not a warm person. And I'm extremely judgmental. If I don't like a person, that person knows I don't like them, and I don't try to fix that shit. That's basically why no one likes me, be it guy or girl. And as I said before, I'm perfectly okay with that. The people I do like, like me back, and that's all that matters.

The clearing of a throat and a break in the constant stream of Mr Banner's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up fast enough to see a perfect hand going up in the air. I could only see the back of this person's head, but I already knew who he was. Everyone did. His buddy next to him was shaking uncontrollably from what I'm assuming was laughter. The boy's shoulders were tense, as if he was excited yet scared for what he was going to ask. I could only imagine it was something bad.

My Banner, clearly annoyed from the interruption in his lecture, looked at the guy and said "You have a question, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward Cullen, thinking he's the coolest shit, stood up, and leaned his hip against his desk.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Mr. B." Edward Cullen replied, his velvet voice sounding like recklessness and arrogance. Even from the back I could see his cocky smirk, aware exactly how much Mr. Banner hated that term.

"Well then, ask away, Mr. Cullen. We don't have all day." Mr. Banner snapped back impatiently.

"See, I'm curious, Mr. B. You know what you said about how when a man injects his semen into a woman, his sperm is the one that will fertilize the egg. Now, what I would like to know is that if two men…ejaculated into a woman's, well, vagina, how do we know who the father will be?"

_That son of a bitch!_

The class erupted in peals of laughter, boys hooting and cheering for Cullen. Mr. Banner face was so red, he almost resembled a tomato. Cullen wasn't finished yet. "It is a very possible thing, y'know. The woman just has to be loose enough, if you know what I mean. The term is known as double penetration, but instead of the ass and the vag, both penises are in the-"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Banner roared. The class immediately stopped laughing. The tension in the room could be sliced by a knife. "What are you all, second graders?! This is a grade eleven class for goodness sakes! You're not children anymore, and this is not playtime. This is serious stuff, and is vital for your university courses. Grow up kids! Your futures are in your own hands, and by the looks of it, they don't look rather good." And then he turned to Cullen, his glare murderous. "As for you, Cullen. Who do you think you are, huh? Just because your dad is the town doctor doesn't mean that you can say or do whatever you want. This is my class, and in my class, you will show me respect. This incident has just proven what a reckless, arrogant kid you really are, and just know that if you keep going at this place, you will find yourself starving in a dumpster. So, Mr. Cullen, I suggest you start worrying about the future, because time will not wait for you. However, to pay back for you proud and nasty attitude, you will be in detention for this whole week after school, till 7 o'clock." Mr. Banner ended his rant with his finger right in Cullen's face, the vein in his forehead almost ready to pop.

_Serves you right! _

However, instead of being shameful and embarrassed, Cullen got downright angry. "You can't do that! I Have football practice after school!" He retaliated, his hands in a fist. His face was flushed, his hair wild.

Mr. Banner chuckled, and stepped back, walking back to his desk. "Well, you should of thought about that before you did what you did." He smirked, while Cullen fumed. Right at the moment, the bell rang, indicating the end of this class.

"I want you all to complete the assignment on text book pages 125-127, even if you understand it or not. It will be marked, and it is due tomorrow." Everyone groaned in unison, as they got up and dragged their chairs across the floor. "It'll sure teach you a lesson to not laugh at inappropriate things next time you're in class."

Mr. Banner leaned against his desk situated at the entrance of the room, looking smugly at the frowning students. I saw a few kids clap Cullen'I gathered my books then, and stood up to leave. I caught up with Angela, who was looking just as horror stricken as me. We giggled as we waited for the other students to file out, like we knew exactly what the other was thinking. Mr. Banner wished us a good day, and we wished him back, then made our way to the door. Right before we left, we heard Mr. Banner say, "See you at detention, Mr. Cullen!"

In reply, I heard a grumble and something that sounded like, "What a fucking bastard…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people!**

**So after I posted my first chapter, I found out the authors note has to be in the document itself. Rookie mistakes, eh?**

**So this is my first ever author's note.**

**Welcome, readers. First and foremost, I would like to thank you for choosing to read my story. Its my first ever, so please go easy on me regarding judgment.**

**Second, thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter. Your reviews really stroked my ego and made me even more determined to finish this story. :D**

**I have a lot more to say, but I will say it at the end. So have fun, folks! xP**

BPOV

"I can't believe he actually said that in class!" Angela exclaimed as we walked to our lockers just as the lunch bell rang. We had just come out of Math, which was fun, and now we were going to get our stuff.

"Well, he is Edward Cullen. He's the only kid who would do anything like that." I replied, waiting for her as she rummaged through her locker to get her lunch. Mostly kids just bought stuff from the canteen, but we weren't about to spend our money on unhealthy snacks when we could easily get our own lunches.

"Takes some serious guts is all I'm saying." She mused as we made our way to my locker. "But seriously though, that was just rude. And did you notice how he called Mr. Banner, Mr. B even when he told us not to?" I quickly got my lunch, and then we headed to the cafeteria.

"Edward Cullen isn't really known for being nice to people. In fact, he's a jerk most of the time. Wait, I take that back. He's a jerk all the time. I'm honestly not even surprised that he pulled that off in bio. I was kinda expecting it, ya'know?" I told her as we stepped into the cafeteria. It was crowded, as usual. However, there was a huge group of people around the 'popular table', where I assume Edward Cullen was sitting.

_Of course he's the coolest dude in the school now, after making a lame ass joke._

"Yeah, I guess…" Angela agreed distractedly as she looked around to see if there was a free table. I searched too, and found one at the end of the hall, next to the garbage can. I pulled on Angela's hand, and we scrambled our way to the table through the huge crowd.

I pulled out my lunch as soon as we got there, an apple, chocolate milk, a granola bar and Nutella sandwich. I picked up the apple, and took a huge bite. "So how are things with Ben?" I asked Angela. Ben was a boy from Angela's debate team who was our age. They were partners, and she had the biggest crush on him.

It was revolting.

"Oh hey?! I forgot to tell you something after the whole bio incident!" And then she looked at me square in the face, her cheeks red, and her smile so wide it could break her face. "He asked me out!" She exclaimed, and then sorta giggle.

I grinned at her. "That's so great, Ang! When's the big day?" I asked, smirking.

She rolled her eyes at me, answering, "This Wednesday. So in two days!" And then she sighed, as if the two days couldn't go by fast enough.

"On a school night?" I speculated.

"Well, he's busy all week, and I really wanted to go out with him. So when he asked, I didn't really think about it, I just said yes." Angela gushed, and I didn't want to listen to the rest of her story.

It wasn't like I wasn't happy for her, because I was. She really loved Ben, and she truly deserved this. The thing was though, that if they did date, then I would be the third wheel, the loner best friend. And she would want to hang out with Ben more than me. It was not a welcoming feeling.

As Angela went on about how perfect Ben is, my eyes wandered around the cafeteria, to the table occupied by the popular kids. The crowd had decreased a bit, but there were still kids huddled around one person.

Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen, from what I knew of him, was the biggest asshole of all time. He was the school star, good with the guys, great with the girls. There was always a girl stuck on him like a leech, but he never seemed to mind. Rumor has it that he slept around more than Marilyn Monroe. He played football; in fact, I think he was the captain of the team. This sort of makes sense, because girls like dating athletes. However, I think the reason for Edward Cullen being a chick magnet wasn't exactly because of his ability to run and throw a ball.

Edward Cullen was gorgeous.

He had a very manly structure, not skinny, but not bulky either; Just perfect. He was very tall, like 6 something. His face though…He has perfect skin for a high school guy, no acne, no blemishes, nothing. His jaw line was, according to _America's Next Top Model_, the most delicious jaw ever. A long straight nose to go with his high cheekbones, and no excess face fat. And his eyes; Sparkling green eyes that screamed cool and mischievous. Around his head was a mess of auburn hair that never seemed to be combed through, like bed head.

Now, I'm not saying that I'm crushing on him, and I want to be his girlfriend for the rest of my life. Instead, all I just said was factual and objective. None of this was my personal opinion, and yet, even if it was, I was just admiring his beauty. The truth was that despite his looks, Edward Cullen was the last guy I would wanna be with. Not because we travel in two completely different social groups, but because he's such a huge douchebag, it's not even funny.

I watched as a guy punched him in the shoulder, and he laughed. He took a large gulp from his energy drink, and then went back to telling his tales of his heroic adventures, I'm sure. Tanya Denali, popular girl of the school aka school slut, made her way to him. She giggled flirtatiously at what he was saying, and then, without any invitation, plopped herself on his lap. Edward Cullen looked startled for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her, one going straight to her butt.

_What a dick!_

"Bella!" I jumped in my seat at Angela's shout. I looked her way, to see her staring impatiently at me. "Did you listen to anything I just said?" She appeared angry, but I knew she wasn't, knowing this was a common occurrence.

"I'm sorry, Ang. Just lost in my thoughts, I guess…" I apologized, trying to look guilty.

"Ugh whatever! Anyway, are you heading up to the library after, to help?" She asked, finishing her sandwich. I remembered mine, and put my apple away, pulling out my chocolaty goodness instead.

"Yup "I answered, popping my 'p'. Angela and I went to help in the library everyday during lunch. It was better than going outside, where it was raining 24/7. We helped shelf books, organize them, categorize them, the usual. Anyway, it was quite there, so we could talk or do homework, and we usually ended up chatting with Ms. Cope, the librarian.

"And are you staying after school too?" To which my answer was another 'yup'. "Okay, lunch is about to end in 5 minutes. Before we go to the library, can we go to the washroom? I need to pee." I laughed.

"Sure." I quickly finished my sandwich, gulped down my chocolate milk, and decided I could always eat my granola bar later. Just as soon as I threw everything out, the bell rang. All the kids rushed to the doors, creating a huge chaos of bodies and noises in the cafeteria. We stayed seated, waiting for the crowd to disperse. It took about 10 minutes for the cafeteria to be empty enough to allow movement, so we got up and left for our lockers.

Lunch was inconsequential. We stayed in the library, helped shelf all the books that were returned, and I tried doing some math homework. I wasn't worried about biology, so I decided to do that when I got home. Charlie won't be home until 10, so it would leave me enough time to finish it up.

After the bell rang, rather than going straight to chem, I took a detour to the bathroom. Standing there, re applying their makeup and fixing their hair, were 'The Sluts'; Tanya Denali and her faithful minions, Kate and Irina. I quickly pushed into the nearest stall, and did my business.

"Did you hear about what Edward did in his biology class?" I heard a nasally voice say, probably Kate.

"Duh! Of course I heard! Edward told me himself at lunch." That was for sure Tanya. I could hear the smugness in her voice, as if Edward Cullen had told her he would marry her and have babies with her.

"Gosh, he's soooooo brave! Like, not many students can stand up for themselves that way!" And that was Irina. What a tool!

"And he's sooo hot too!" Tanya exclaimed, and then I heard her smack her lips, probably done with re applying her lipstick. "He was actually gonna take me out today after school. We were totally gonna do it…again! Too bad his fucking teacher gave him detention. Poor baby!" followed by two very sorry 'awwws' from her slaves.

I was done by this point, so I rushed out of my stall, washed my hands in record time, and fled from the washroom.

_How do these girls even live with themselves? _I thought to myself as I reached chem before the second bell, and settled in the back of the class. The rest of the day goes on fine. Chem was boring. I had PE last two periods. I luckily got to sit out because I told the female teacher that I had my period, and she took pity on me.

As the last bell rings, I left the change rooms, knowing that the day wasn't over for me. I was gonna stay and help at the library again, piling books and stuff. Honestly, staying at school was better than going home because then I wouldn't be so lonely. At least in school, I could keep myself busy. After saying goodbye to Angela, I go up to the library.

Ms. Cope smiles when she sees me. "Oh Bella Sweetie, you don't have to stay today!" She sounds so warm and sweet, and so sincere. She reminds me of my mom.

"Yeah, I'd rather be in school than go home." I confess, looking at my toes and softly nipping on the flesh around my fingers, a habit I got from my dad.

"Oh Sweetie, there is nothing to do in the library today, and I'm closing up soon." She smiles at my sympathetically, as if she told me my puppy died. I smile back, knowing it's not that big of a deal.

"That's okay Ms. Cope. I guess I'll just go home then." I nod at her, and then wish her a good day. Just I'm about to leave she calls my name.

"Well, you could go down to Mr. Banner's classroom and ask if he needs help. He seemed really upset, and he might need some assistance." She offered.

"Oh, thanks Ms Cope. I'll go check." Thanking her once again, I walked down the empty hallways to Mr. Banner's classroom. I was surprised to see someone sitting at one of the desks, with their head down and their shoulders hunched.

_Looks like somebody has detention…_

And just like that, I realized that Edward Cullen was supposed to be in detention today. Oh well. I knocked on the door, and Mr. Banner, who was looking intently at his phone, looked up. So did Cullen.

"Hi, Mr. Banner, I'm staying after school, and I was wondering if you need help for anything?" I asked a bit embarrassed. Edward Cullen snorted, and then went back to looking down at a sheet of paper.

_Prick_.

"Hmm…?" Mr. Banner looked up distractedly. I was about to repeat myself when he said. "Oh Bella, you're a lifesaver. I was just about to call for someone. My daughter didn't have practice today, so I need to pick her up right now. I really need someone to supervise Mr Cullen here." Wait, did he think I would supervise for him? How was I going to supervise another student? I looked at him confusedly.

He stood up from his chair, and then ushered me outside, closing the door behind him. "Bella, there's not much you have to do. I'll only be gone for a bit, and then I'll be back. I just need someone to make sure he doesn't leave. And I trust you, Bella. You are a good student." He looked at me sort of pleadingly, and I felt my will shatter a bit.

"But, Mr Banner, what if he leaves anyway?" I ask, hoping he doesn't have an answer for the question.

"He wouldn't if he knows what's best for him. I'll fail him if he does." Ugh, what the hell?

I don't know why I agreed to it, because going home was obviously the better choice out of the two. Maybe it was because I felt bad for Mr Banner. Maybe because I wanted to do a good thing for someone. Or maybe I was just so sick of being alone that I chose Edward Cullen's company over solitude. Whatever the reason, I still don't understand the next words that came out of my mouth.

"Um, okay, I guess I can watch over him until you come back, Mr Banner." I mumbled, almost hoping he hadn't heard me.

"Okay great, Bella. Thank you so much for this. I will surely keep this incident in mind during repot card writing week." And then he winked at me, and I felt sick because I didn't like the situation at all. I didn't want to be the only person in the room with the one person I hated most.

Mr Banner opened the door, and quickly grabbed his things. I saw him talking to Edward Cullen about something, and I watched as Edward smirked. Mr Banner rolled his eyes, and then walked out of the room. He smiled at me and said, "I'll be back as soon as possible. Thanks again, Bella." With that, he rushed down the hallway and turned, disappearing from view.

I almost considered running away. No one would know. But then again, I had already agreed to this. Frowning, I took a deep long breath, and then walked into the classroom.

**So that's that, folks!**

**Hope you liked it! There's a lot more to come for these two, so stick around.**

**Now, I don't really have an updating schedule. I think I'll try updating much as I can, and as fast. I'll probably have a schedule when we get later into the story, but not now. **

**Reviews are better than chocolaty goodness. So please review, for my sake. Feedback is welcome, as long as it's not rude. I would like as much opinion as I can get.**

**So that ends it there. See you soon, people. Have fun doing whatever you're doing.**

**Bye :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again.**

**I'm pretty good at this updating stuff, eh?**

**Okay so, as always, thanks to those who reviewed. I actually got valid feedback to change my rating because it was mentioned that I could get reported for using offensive language in the fic. So don't freak out if the rating went for K to M. I don't really know if I'm going to do a lemon, but there can always be other things happening.**

**Just saying. ;)**

**So Imma start writing now. See you below the page, folks! :D **

BPOV

As soon as I got in, I noticed Edward Cullen's legs were up on the desk, and he straightened out in a posture of relaxation. He didn't look up, instead concentrated on his paper, where his hands were moving precisely and carefully, as if he was…drawing?

I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up slowly, gradually, taking his time. And when he finally did, he smirked at me, as if this was a huge game that he knew he was going to win in. I looked at him awkwardly, and then started to explain my presence and Mr. Banner's absence.

"Uh, Mr. Banner had to, umm, go so-"

"So lazy Mr. B left you to babysit me. All by yourself. He must really hate me…or you." Edward Cullen interrupted. His eyes sparkled, and I knew then that he was very glad Mr. Banner chose me to supervise him. I gulped nervously, and took a step back.

Noticing my fear, he quickly shuffled in his chair and put his feet on the ground, straightening his back. "Hey, it's okay. I don't bite," he chuckled, as if my terror was amusing. "Usually," he added.

My eyes widened, and I was convinced I was looking pretty fucking funny by the way he was shaking with laughter. Mr. Banner couldn't get here fast enough.

"Well, at least you're better than a teacher. I could've been stuck with-"and then he stopped and his eyebrows furrowed, as if he was trying to remember a teacher's name. "Uh, what's his face…the English Teacher…?"

"Mr. Berty?" I suggested.

"YEAH! That son of a bitch!" He sat back in his chair, and brought his legs up on the desk again. "I hate that prick. He fails me on purpose." He complained, and it was sorta cute to see someone like him whine about school. I never actually thought he talked about normal things, like school.

_Cute!? Nothing about this guy is cute, Bella! Get that through your head._

Okay then…

Feeling kind of silly just standing there, I decided to sit down. Only, I didn't know where. I looked at Mr. Banner's desk, and immediately thought against it. Then my eyes roamed across the empty desks, and chose to sit two seats next to Cullen's. I walked up the aisle and settled in my desk. My head automatically fell in my hands on the desk as I thought about what to do. I could finish my homework, since I really had nothing better to do.

I stole a peak at Cullen, who hadn't even glanced at me, and was currently very engrossed in his drawing. Taking a huge sigh, I turned to grab my backpack, and pulled out my bio homework. I quickly read over the questions, and smiled a bit. It was super easy. If anyone had even slightly paid attention in class, they would get it in 2 minutes. I pulled out my textbook too, though I really didn't need it. Just as I was writing down the first question…

"So what's your name?" Edward Cullen asked me.

I slowly looked up, and stared at him with the please-shut-up look. Either he was blind, or he really didn't care because he just smirked, and continued.

"I'm Edward Cullen, though you probably knew that." He raised his eyebrows, as if saying 'your turn'.

_Are you serious?_

I gave him my most murderous glare, and then went back to working.

"I think I have a right to know what my babysitter's name is." He proclaimed in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone. I gave him an impatient huff, to communicate my agitation with him, and tried to concentrate of uteruses and cervixes instead.

"Hey wait, I think I know who you are. You're the chief's daughter, right? What was it? Becka, Bailey, Bina…?"

_Bina? Is that even a name?_

"It's Isabella!" I snapped, staring daggers at him. I only liked it when people I could actually tolerate called me that.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's Bella. So, Bella-not-Isabella, why are you here after school?" Can this guy please shut up already?

"I don't think that's any of your business, _Edward Cullen!" _I snarled, ready to punch his obnoxiously beautiful face.

"Woah! Aren't you a feisty one? You're like a tiny ball of spitfire." He remarked, showing his pearly whites as he beamed at me. "And just so you know, I don't usually like when people call me by my full name, but when you say it, I feel…rather classy. So you are free to call me that whenever you want."

Why was Edward Cullen talking to me? _Me? _I mean, I get that we are the only people in the room, but if I can stay quiet, why can't he? So, like the stupid idiot I am, I asked him.

"Why are you even talking to me?"

Cue smirk. "Well, you see, Bella, I really don't wanna spend my free time in this horrifying classroom with this chick who I don't really know, and frankly, who I don't wanna know. So, what I'm trying to accomplish is to annoy you so much that you are forced to ditch, leaving me free and able to do whatever the fuck I want to." And then, he raised his eyebrows and asked, "Is it working?"

_What a complete dick!_

Never had I ever hated anybody more than I hated Edward Cullen at that moment. He was rude, arrogant, and so goddamn obnoxious. I'm not usually a physical person, but I almost felt like slapping his face till it bled. I was infuriated to the point where I seriously considered murder. I had to physically stop myself from stabbing him in the eye with my pencil. And this whole time, Edward Cullen had the nerve to look completely chill about it, like he had just told me about the weather.

"Gosh, you are such a fucking asshole!" I couldn't help myself. The truth just came pouring out. "I can't believe people actually like you. You are such a lowlife, a complete douche bag. And you actually have the nerve to say that directly to my face? How fucking dare you? I don't even know how you function knowing how pathetic you really are. God, what a fucking tool!" By the time I was done, my face was red, flushed, and I was heaving, the anger taking its toll on me. My hands were balled in a fist, just waiting for Cullen to say one goddamn word so I could make his face my personal punching bag. I was expecting an apology, or even a guilty face, something.

But what I wasn't expecting was for him to break down in laughter.

He was fucking falling to the floor, tears streaming down his face as his hands clutched his stomach. He was trying to say something, but he couldn't get it out through his guffaws.

And I was completely enraged. I was just about ready to pounce on him, and beat the shit outta him when he said;

"God, you are a piece of work, aren't you? I was just kidding. I may be a 'fucking tool'", he used hand gestures to make quotation marks around those words, "but I'm not a total douche bag. But honestly, that was really fucking awesome. I should annoy you more." He chuckled again.

I wanted to say that he already did annoy me, but I couldn't speak.

Hot, burning blood rushed to my cheeks, and I was red again, but this time, not from anger;

From humiliation. Heaps and heaps of embarrassment washed over me, and I honestly wanted a hole to suck me in so I could hide and cry. God, I have no idea how he got that reaction out of my, but that was angriest I had ever been at anything. I said so many things that, though I meant them with my whole heart, were totally uncalled for. And I had never felt so sorry or regretful either.

"Edward, I'm so sorry…" I cried. "I mean that was so rude and mean of me and I completely disregarded your feelings. All things that I said were so uncalled for and judgmental and-"

"You probably meant each and every single one of them." He interrupted. "And I guess I deserve that? What I said was a pretty shitty thing. I shouldn't have, and I'm really sorry for that."

"No, no. You were just kidding. I'm the one who can't take a joke." I argued, and then tried to smile at him to lessen the awkwardness a bit. He smiled back, and then we just sat there, staring at each other. It got pretty uncomfortable, until I remembered what started the real issue in the first place.

"Why were you talking to me, anyway?" I asked, reminding him of our previous conversation.

He snorted and then replied, "I was just really fucking bored, that's all. And Mr. fucking B took my phone away, so I can't even do anything now."

"Why don't you just finish your homework?" I suggested. He scoffed again.

"Yah right! Who does their fucking homework anyway?" And then he looked at my desk, and suddenly his face turned guilty. "…Well, you do."

I cracked a smile. He wasn't actually that bad to talk to. "Yeah, well. I don't really have anything better to do. "

He raised his eyebrows as if he remembered something. "Which reminds me, why are you here in the first place? You're a school saint, so you can't possibly end up in detention. So whatcha' do, Swan?" He smirked.

I suppressed my eye roll, and answered, "I just don't wanna go home. There's no one there, well except my cat, so it gets pretty lonely. I was actually gonna help at the library, but they didn't need me there. So I came here instead. And now I sorta wish I hadn't." I winked at him, just so he knew I was kidding.

Which I was.

"Ouch!" He retorted dramatically, and then clasped his chest in mock pain. I giggled.

Wait, what was happening? Was I really enjoying talking to Edward Cullen? What was wrong with me ? I quickly cleared my throat and turned in my chair. I grabbed a pencil, and flipped through the pages of the text book to continue from where I started.

"Um, I've got to finish this…" I murmured, as I found my place on the page, and pulled out my loose leaf to finish the first question. I heard an "okay", and then I heard him shifting in his chair, and a moment later, and heard the sound of a pencil coloring over paper.

"You should really do your homework." I told him, as I started my second question.

"Please! Screw homework." He grumbled, and then went back to drawing or coloring or whatever he was doing. "Okay…" I answered, and then concentrated completely on the work in front of me.

I don't exactly know when, maybe it was just a few minutes or an hour later, the class door opened, making me jump. Mr. Banner, stood in the doorway, looking pretty pleased to find Cullen still there. "I'm surprised you stayed." He remarked, as he put his stuff on his desk.

"Yeah well, if it was any other class, I would rather fail than come to detention. But this is biology, and my dad would be super pissed if he found out I failed that." Cullen answered, his legs back on the table. I checked the time. It was 5:30.

_Shit!_

"Bella, thanks for staying. You were really a lot of help." Mr. Banner told me, and I quickly got my stuff.

"Yeah, no problem." I replied in a hurry, trying to get out of the room as soon as possible. I heard Cullen in the back ground saying, "You sure?"

I wished both guys a "Have a good day!" and dashed out of the room. Right before I was out of earshot, I heard Cullen shout out a "See ya tomorrow, Swan!"

I didn't wait long enough to ask what it meant.

**So there's chapter 3.**

**So I finally introduced Cullen to you guys. He's one cocky son of a bitch, ain't he? But he's not all that bad…**

**Some awesome times are coming up for these two, now that they finally know each other, so stick around. **

**Reviews are better than Cullen's sexy smirk, so please do. I really wanna know what you guys think of Edward.**

**See ya'll later.**

**Have a good one xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Folks! Welcome back**

**So sorry for the delay, but I was so incredibly sick last night that I couldn't possibly write.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Whoever did take the time to review is very dear to my heart.**

**So here's chapter 4.**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

BPOV

As soon as I got home, I called up my only other friend besides Angela, who would be pretty mad at me at the moment.

"Hello?" I heard his rough, warm voice.

"Jake! I'm so bloody sorry I forgot. I stayed after school to help and then Mr Banner made me supervise Edward Cullen for detention and I lost track of time and I'm so sorry!" I pleaded. I felt immediately better when I heard him laugh.

"S'okay, Bells. We can go out later." And then he paused. "Wait, did you say you supervised _Edward Cullen_ in detention?! What did you do to deserve that?" Since Edward Cullen played football, and was apparently very good, and since our school had a rivalry with Jake's school, the one on the Res, he really hated Cullen. And so did I.

Just one of the many things we shared in common.

"I don't even know…I think I was doing a good thing. Mr. Banner needed someone to supervise him cause he had an emergency, and I, being the stupid idiot that I am, said yes." I complained, though I was totally exaggerating it. It honestly wasn't that bad.

"Aw! Poor, baby Bell, always getting stuck doing good for other people! And I don't think you're a stupid idiot." I was about to say 'thanks' when he added, "I think you're just an idiot."

I groaned at him, and he chuckled. "Oh geez, thanks, Jake…" I retorted sarcastically, which made him laugh even more.

"Nah! You know I'm kidding, Bells. I think you're awesome." Of course Jake just knows exactly what to say.

"You can still come over, ya'know? Charlie won't come home till 10, but it's not like you have to worry about him." Considering Charlie and Billy, Jake's father, were best friends, we were basically nonrelated siblings. Jake was the only guy out there who was harmless in Charlie's eyes.

"You lost your chance, Sweet Cakes." He teased. "Sam and the boys are coming over in a few, so I can't exactly show up, unless you want me to bring them with too."

"Yeah no, I think I'll pass."

"Well, we can always hang out next week. I have a long weekend, for god knows what reason, so we can totally go biking or camping or whatever…" He suggested

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I agreed. "Well, I should go. Have fun with the boys." And just when I was about to say bye, another thought occurred to me.

"Hey Jake, how are things with Leah?" Leah Clearwater, sister to Seth Clearwater, went to Jake's school. Since Jake and Seth were 'bros for life', she hung out with them quite a lot. She was a cool chick, funny yet very…straightforward. Jake was completely smitten over her.

"Glad you asked, Swan…" Jacob started, his voice getting merrier with his excitement, "I actually get to see her tonight. And I think something might just happen. We've been cock-blocked by her brother twice already, so tonight; I might just man up, and take the first step. I know she feels the same way."

"Aw Jake, that's great!" I gushed, so truly happy for my best friend.

"K, I would love to keep this confessions thing going, but I gotta run. I'll call you tomorrow. Luh ya, Swan!" Jake called out over the phone.

I giggled and replied, "Luh ya too, Black!"

"RACIST!" Jacob shouted. I doubled over laughing.

"But it's your name, genius!" I defended myself through fits of giggles.

"It's still racist! Anyway, gotta go. See ya!"

"Yeah, see ya too…" I replied, though the line was already dead.

Exhaling a sigh, I hung up the phone. Walking up the stairs, I decided to look for my cat.

"Mr. Cuddles! Mr. Cuddles!" I called out as I walked into my room. There he lay on my bed, white, fat and furry. I got him 4 years ago, for my 13th birthday, and he stills looked exactly the same, just somehow fatter. He gave me a quiet meow, but otherwise, didn't move from his spot.

_Ungrateful creatures, cats!_

I checked his litter box to make sure he hadn't…done anything, and then made sure he had enough cat food and water. Satisfied, I went back to my room, to find Mr. Cuddles in the exact same position I left him. Talk about being lazy. I went up to bed, and tried to lie down, but Mr. Cuddles did not wish for me to sleep next to him, so he refused to move. I stared at his green owl eyes, willing him to move, but then just gave up and pulled him up in my lap. He settled there for a few minutes, letting me pet him to his heart's content. Eventually he got bored, and struggled to jump out of my grip. I let him go, and he pounced on the floor, hiding as he went under the bed.

_Stupid cat! _

Of course, I could think of another cat that was almost identical to this one, but so very different…

Sighing yet again, because sighs made me feel like my problems were actually real, I went back down to kitchen, figuring I could get rid of my laziness by starting on dinner. Deciding on making pizza, because a) I had all the ingredients, and b) I could take it tomorrow for lunch, I busied myself with flour and sauce.

About 40 minutes or so later, just when I put the pizza in the oven and started cleaning up, I heard the front door open. I imagined my dad hanging his gun, taking off his boots and jacket, and walking to the kitchen. Seconds later, he was at the doorway, inspecting what I had been up to with a deep scowl.

"I told you not to cook so much, Bells. I was gonna order takeout tonight!" He scolded me, but he secretly loved when I cooked, and he knew that I knew it.

"It's alright, Dad. It's not like I have anything better to do…"I trailed off, not wanting to make him feel bad about my lack of social skills.

"No homework?" He asked, as part of our daily routine.

"Um, actually, I got it done in school." I hinted, wanting him to ask me why.

"Oh, okay." No questions asked, no 'isn't homework meant for home?', nothing. He grunted then, and switched on the TV, indicating the end of discussion.

_Ladies and gentlemen, my father, Charlie Swan!_

Disappointed, I went back inside to see check if the pizza was done. Since it wasn't, I cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. I set up the dining table just in time for the pizza to bake properly, and then called Charlie to eat.

Dinner was quiet, with little or no conversation. I asked him how his work was, and he complimented me on my cooking expertise. We cleaned up together, also quietly, and then I wished him a quiet goodnight, and went to bed. I fell asleep with Mr Cuddles curled over my shoulder, dreaming of green eyes and tousled auburn hair.

* * *

"So you actually spent your afternoon in a classroom with Edward Cullen?! You know, some girls from this school will murder for one minute with him, and you got a whole afternoon!" Angela's eyes were wide in awe and wonder, as if I had told her I had seen god. Then, she burst out in peals of laughter.

We were currently sitting in the library, and I had relayed this story to Angela 3 times already, and in great detail. Yet Angela, my lovely friend, couldn't comprehend the ridiculous situation. I told her everything; from Mr Banner's undeniable pleads, to Cullen's douchebag-ness, to his not-so-douchebag-ness. She howled for 7 straight minutes the first time, but then started to realize the impossible-ness of the afternoon the second time around. Now she couldn't decided if she was surprised at me, or just downright amused.

"Lucky me…" I retorted sarcastically. I honestly didn't want anything to with Edward Cullen. In fact, I would be very pleased if I never had to speak to him again. This whole morning, Cullen, had been giving me strange looks, as if my very existence was a thoughtfully planned out joke to him, and he winked at me every time he would catch my eye. It was weird and unusual and I wanted yesterday to be forgotten already, a thing of the past, a sad day of my life that I wished never to remember again.

_However, Angela was making it very hard for me to do just that. _

"But seriously Bella, you should totally try getting in this whole week. Just imagine what could happen. I think you and Cullen would make a perfect couple." I gagged internally.

"I would rather eat my own shit than date that lunatic." I swore, not ready to even consider a situation with…me…and Cullen.

_Ew! Just…NO!_

"Changing the subject because it's getting pretty violent here, you're coming over later today, right? To help me pick out a dress for my date?" She almost gushed when she said the word 'date'.

"Yup, at 5!" I confirmed, right when the bell rang.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was last class of the day, biology; My only class with Edward Cullen. I went in early, as usual, and took my regular spot. I bent down to retrieve my books from my backpack. Just as I straightened back, I jumped in my skin as I saw a figure standing at the head of my desk. My eyes crept up slowly, and then I sighed in annoyance as I saw who the owner of the body was.

Edward Cullen was standing in front of me with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Can I help you?" I asked slowly.

"Who's sitting next to you?" He demanded. His green eyes were fixed on me.

"Uh, I don't know…" I trailed off.

That seemed to do it. "Good." He gave me a cheery smile that reached his eyes, and then plopped down on the desk next to mine. "What are you doing?" I hissed, as I saw Mr Banner walk into class.

"I didn't like my view from down there." He said it simply, as if this was no big deal that he suddenly decided to sit next to me.

"Go sit somewhere else then!" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Nope, I like this spot_ just_ fine." He elongated the word fine, like the douche bag he is. Of course, why would the almighty Edward Cullen ever do something for anybody else?

In my rage and fury, I said the first thing that popped in my mind.

"You are _such_ a fucking prick!"

And then, all was quiet in the class. My heart starting beating a hundred miles a minute as I realized what a felony I had just committed. Dread choked me up, as I slowly turned my head to face the class. Every person, every last one of them was looking our way, _my_ way with identical expressions of incredulity, shock, and awe. Guilty and so damn terrified, my eyes timidly rose to where Mr Banner was standing, his arms crossed of over his chest, disappointment clear as day on his face.

"Ms Swan, as you are well aware, we absolutely do not tolerate language and behavior like this in our school. And though you are an unlikely person to break the rules, you have broken them, and so you shall suffer the consequences." He declared.

"But, Mr Bann-"

"You will be in detention for this whole week, accompanying Mr Cullen." He scowled at Cullen. As to be expected, Cullen just grinned.

"Mr Banner, I can explai-"

"No further discussion on this matter, Ms Swan." He demanded. "My decision is final."

The air of fear and doom loomed over the class room, and everyone remained silent. I looked at the top of the huge white board, trying to ignore the judgmental glares and sneers I was probably receiving, while trying not to break down and cry. At last, Mr. Banner broke the spell;

"Now, where were before we before we were so rudely interrupted?" And then he continued his lecture on cell division, mitosis and meiosis. My face was beet red, embarrassment covering my cheeks and neck. I couldn't even comprehend the fact that I got detention. Detention!

_OMG Charlie will kill me…_

Already waiting for my inevitable death, I sneaked a peak at the person who had started the whole thing.

Edward Cullen was crouched up in his chair, his shoulders heaving, and his face red from trying to keep in his fits of laughter.

* * *

**So there's chap 4.**

**The story has begun its journey to the big main event that sets the storyline.**

**So, our nerdy Bella in detention? Who knew Bella had such a dirty mouth on her. But then again, Edward brings out the worst in her, so yeah…**

**Please review, because Reviews are better than having detention with Edward Cullen**

**Take care, peeps!**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi…**

**I'm sorry I didn't update 2 nights ago, so this will be an extra long chapter. Hopefully…**

**Thank you for everybody who reviewed, reviews are love. 33**

**Oh, and thanks for reading. That's love too. 33**

**Okay, before I start, I just wanna clear a few things. Wait, it's just one thing.**

**I don't think I'm gonna write any EPOV for this story. But I might just write separate outtakes and post them later. I don't know…**

**So yeah, that's it. **

**Enjoy, my lovelies… xD**

* * *

BPOV

I think that for the remainder of the most humiliating class of my entire existence, I basically glared daggers at Edward Cullen. Every now and then, he would calm down enough that his face wasn't red anymore, steal a glance at me, and then his hand was covering his mouth, as he laughed silently. Murder sounded like a great idea…

The only time I looked away from Cullen was when the bell rang, and I wished I hadn't. All the kids were snickering, their malicious eyes pointed straight at me. Considering that before today, I was completely invisible, and according to these kids, also apparently mute, this was a huge deal.

"That was awesome, Swan!" I heard from one end of the room. "Didn't think you had it in you!" came from the other end. Embarrassed to the point of tears, I rushed down the room to Mr. Banner's desk.  
Mr. Banner was stacking all the papers he received today, mine included, and going about his life like nothing had happened.

"Mr. Banner, I am so incredibly sorry about what I said in the class today, but please don't give me detention. I don't think I did anything to deserve it. It was just a slip, and I promise it will _never_ happen again. It's just that Cullen was just making me so damn mad-"

"Bella, listen." He interrupted me. "You are the best student in this class, not only academics wise, but also behavior wise. I know this is not normal behavior for you, and if this was any other situation, I would've let it go. But you said it in front of the whole class. Everybody heard. If I hadn't done anything, then the whole class would've gone ballistic. You know that." He tried to explain to me, but all I could see was Charlie's disapproving look and shaking head.

"Okay…" I mumbled, and then turned away from him, looking for my very surprised yet also very disappointed best friend. I found her leaning on the wall next to the class door, waiting for me.

"Angela, I don't know what just happened but-"

"Wait, are you kidding me?! That was so freaking cool!" She exclaimed. She grabbed my hands, and then started jumping up and down. I looked around awkwardly, making sure no one was watching. Unfortunately, everyone was. "OMG BELLA! I had no idea you were that tough! I mean, I saw you cussing every now and that, but that was just…UNBELIEVABLE!" She squealed.

"Okay, Ang, stop. That was not supposed to happen…I feel terrible. I have no clue what caused me to just snap!" I confessed.

"Oh please! You're cool now." She reassured me. Then a thought crossed her mind, and she started wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Sooo, detention with Edward Cullen, eh? I'm thinking some sexy times are bound to happen!"

"Yeah, how about not." I deadpanned, looking absolutely serious.

"Oh c'mon, Bells! He's a fine looking dude. And since I won't be single any longer, you might need someone to pass your time with." She winked.

_Ughhhhhh!_

"Just…no. Anyway, I have to go before Mr. Banner comes looking for me." I told her, noticing that the class was empty. "Have fun trying on dresses. I'm so sorry for not being able to make it." I apologized once more. She pulled me in for a hug.

"No worries. I'll just send you a pic." She released me. "Have fun in detention! See ya!" And then she turned to go.

"Probably not…" I muttered to myself, since I would most likely be dead by tomorrow.

Releasing the most devastating sigh, and cursing my luck to the deepest pits of Tarturus, I trudged inside. It literally felt like déjà vu to be back in the classroom. Mr Banner wasn't there, probably gone to the office or whatever, and Edward Cullen sat in the exact same style as he sat in yesterday, stretched out in his seat, his legs straight on the desk. When he saw me, he beamed at me, his ridiculously white teeth shining like a diamond in the rough.

"Fancy seeing you here, Swan!" He remarked, still smirking.

_That son of a bitch!_

"Not in the mood, Cullen." I snarled, hoping against hope he would leave me the hell alone. I walked to my usual desk, and settled down. It was 3:30pm right now, which meant I had another three and a half hours to kill.

_Oh joy!_

Of course, Cullen was going to try making these next three and a half hours as unbearable as he could possibly accomplish.

"Well, that's too fucking bad! Because I'm in a really good mood." He babbled on, as if I actually cared about what he had to say.

_Well, he should be ecstatic; he's the one who got me here._

And with that thought, I was furious again. "You did this on purpose!" I yelled, accusing him of his sins.

"Did what exactly?" He asked innocently, as if he had no hand in how I got into detention with him.

"Don't play dumb, Cullen! You know exactly what you did. You changed your spot on purpose because you knew I would get mad and say something. You wanted me in detention with you, but I, for the life of me figure out why!" I confessed, so frustrated with the being that was Edward Cullen.

He cleared his throat, just to irritate me further, and then started;

"First of all, I'm not the reason you're here. You are here because you have anger management issues. I'm not the one who told you to curse in class. You did that one all by yourself." I was about to protest, but he put his hand up to stop me.

"Second, of course I want you here. I refuse to spend detention alone for another week, and I'm convinced you're the only person who has so much free time at their hands that they would voluntarily spend time at school. So, in all honestly, I think I did you a favor." And cue the infamous smirk.

"That's very kind of you." I responded sarcastically, thinking this guy was a bigger douche bag than I thought. My judgment of him prior to yesterday's events was completely correct. Unsurprisingly, he went on.

"See, so now we both don't have to be alone. And honestly, I rather enjoy annoying you. You're so easily annoyed, and you're really cute when you're angry. It's quite amusing." He teased me, his green eyes sparkling. I had no idea whether I should feel insulted that he found entertainment in my annoyance, or flattered that he called me cute. I decided to settle with insulted.

"God, aren't you a stuck up twit? Where were your parents when it was time to you teach important life lessons, like,maybe, 'being nice to people?'" I retorted, and I swore I saw something flash in his green eye; maybe pain. It was gone before I could figure it out, covered by his cool and cocky façade.

"Just like a feisty little tiger." He commented, and I was done with his bullshit.

"Will you please just leave me alone?" I asked as nicely as I could possibly muster.

"I'd rather not." He replied, just as Mr Banner walked back in the room with a stack full of papers.

"Oh hey, kids, you're already here. I thought I would've had to hunt you two down with staplers and books!" He joked. Neither one of us laughed. He walked to his desk, putting his huge pile of paper carefully on the table.

"Bella, did you call your father and tell him you're here for detention?" He asked casually.

"Um, no…" I mumbled, hoping I could avoid that conversation altogether.

"Well, you might wanna call him right now." He said it like a suggestion, but I knew he meant that I had to go call him _right now_.

"Uh, Mr Banner, I don' think my dad would notice…he doesn't come home till late." I tried again, really not wanting to tell my dad I got detention.

"Bella, it's a school policy to inform parents if their child is being held back in school after the end of the day, regardless of the reason. You should go call your dad from the office phone, or someone will call him for you." He looked seriously at me, and I reluctantly got out of my chair, like a scared little animal. Cullen was chuckling silently behind me, obviously laughing at my failed attempts to keep my dad in ignorance.

* * *

My dad picked up the phone after the third ring.

"Hey Bells. What's going on?" He asked me alertly, like me calling from the school, when I should've been at home had raised red flags.

"Umm, nothing much, dad. I just wanted to tell you that…that I won't come home today." I told him cautiously. "Not until seven."

"Why? Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice; the panic.

"It's just…Dad, I…I, uh-"

"Just say it, Bells." His patient was running thin.

"Igotindetention!" I blurted out real fast, hoping he hadn't heard me.

"Wait, did you just say you got in detention?"I was going to agree with him in extreme shame, until he burst out laughing.

_Seriously, what is it with everyone? _

"Wow, I should be mad at you." He let out a few more chuckles, and then started talking again. But I wasn't scared now. The tension had been cleared. "Bells, it's all good. It happens to everyone. You wouldn't believe how many time I ended up detention."

"Yeah, probably not." I responded, feeling so relieved now that I knew I wasn't dying.

"So why'd you get it?" He asked.

"I may have, mistakenly, cussed someone out really badly in class…" I mumbled, still not grasping that had.

"Hah! That's my girl." He declared, as if I had never made him prouder.

_Hmm, detention doesn't seem that bad after all…_

"So who did you cuss out?" This was probably more than my dad ever talked to me.

"…Edward Cullen"

"Dr Cullen's kid? Well, I guess he deserved it. That boy is only trouble." He warned me.

"I know, dad. Okay, I have to go! I'll be home by dinner, so don't order takeout." I ordered him

"Okay, Bells. Have fun!" He teased me.

"Sure will dad. Bye!"

"Bye." And he hung up the phone.

I was feeling a lot better when I went back to class. Now that the shadow of doom wasn't lurking behind me, I was in more of an enjoyable mood. As soon as I got to class, I went up to my desk with a small smile. Too bad Cullen noticed it…

"So Swan, what is the reason for your sunshine smile?" He mocked me, but I was in no mood for his bullshit.

"Nothing." I admitted quickly. Mr Banner had disappeared again, so there was no one to save me.

"You know what, Swan? Smiling suits you. You should wear it more often." He commented, and it was probably the nicest thing he had said to me yet.

But I still hated him.

"I would, but you've made it you're life's mission to steal them, so there's nothing much I can do." I retorted. Cullen just smirked, and as I stared at his face, I realized how utterly beautiful he was. He could totally pass on as a model.

"Well, my sincere apologies, Ms Swan." He pressed his hand on his chest, and tilted his head a bit, looking quite the remorseful lad. So he was apparently a good actor too.

I giggled.

Mr Banner came in just then, but this time he had a stack full of very colorful pages in his arms. He settled them on the front most desk of the class, and then looked pointedly at the both of us.

"Okay, kids, I have a job for the two of you. I need you to pile up all the worksheets of the same color, and place them on my desk. These are for your reproduction unit."

I got up and went down to the desk. Cullen followed.

"That doesn't sound too bad." I remarked, happy that we had something to pass the time.

"Not _too_ bad…"Cullen muttered under his breath, but I still heard him.

"Oh, and, there's about three hundred of these pages. I'll go get the rest of them." And with that, Mr Banner left the class, leaving us with stacks filled with disarrayed colored paper, and a whole lotta piling.

"Thank goodness we're an eco-friendly school." Cullen joked, and I chuckled a bit, and then we got straight to business.

We sorta got into this order. I collected all the pinks and the greens, because they were girl colors, and Cullen collected all the blues and the yellows, because they were boy colors. We would each grab a pile of mixed and matched paper, and then stack them according to our colors, and then hand the remaining colors back to the other person. Mr Banner stopped by twice more to drop a ton load of more paper on us, but we didn't complain.

We were working together in perfect harmony, and it was quite peaceful.

Until…

"Okay, Swan, stop mixing all the greens with the blues!" Cullen argued with me. I looked at him incredulously, since he was clearly the person mixing them up.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that's color blind!" I snapped back, and then went on with rearranging the piles.

"Hey, stop that! The blues are supposed to be on the left, not the right! Keep your piles to yourself!" He complained like the pussy he was, instead of doing the work himself.

"You know what? Why don't you just do it? Since you're just sooooooo organized." I mocked him, but he was really annoying me now.

He glared at me, then shouted out a furious, "You know what? Maybe I _will_ do it myself! That way I wouldn't have to worrying about you screwing up my color piles!"

"OMG you're so damn stupid!" I screeched at him. He just gave me an eye roll, a damn eye roll, which completely justifies my next move.

I reached over, and scrambled all of his carefully stacked up piles. He gawked at me as I slid back, and gave him an indignant smirk.

So he reached over and disrupted my piles.

And then it was war.

Paper was flying everywhere as we attacked each other's dominions. My hands were shuffling on the floor as I messed his stacks. He did the same. And then he decided to play dirty. He grabbed me by the waist, and flung me on the floor. I was dazed for a second, until I felt his fingers wiggling around my stomach. The laughter was pouring out of me as I struggled against his hold. It seemed like Edward Cullen had found my number one weakness.

I was ticklish as hell.

He tickled away, my stomach, my ribs, my neck, even going as far as my armpits. And the whole time I was in complete hysterics, thrashing against him, willing him to let up. He didn't.

"STOPP!" I screamed through tears of laughter. He didn't.

"Not until you admit that you messed up all my piles first!" He demand, and then his fingers started moving harder, and I was laughing so hard I was literally going to pee myself.

"I'm sorry! Just please stoppp!" I pleaded, and he just tickled harder, until suddenly…

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Mr Banner roared, as he stepped into the classroom.

I could almost imagine what we must've looked like to him, on the floor, with colorful paper everywhere, and entangled in each other; A complete turn out from earlier in the day.

_This day could not possibly get worse…_

We straightened out, and then got back to work, while Mr Banner stared at us with hawk eyes. We got everything done by seven o'clock, despite the fact that every time we would exchange glances; we would burst out in giggles. And Edward looked like a freaking angel when he laughed. It was a beautiful sight for sure.

All in all, I think Edward Cullen and I would make a good team.

Mr Banner informed us it was time to go the moment the clock struck seven. He was probably anxious to get to home too. I gathered all of my stuff, picked up the piles of paper and placed them on Mr Banner's desk. And then I left the room, followed closely by Cullen.

Cullen and I walked awkwardly to the parking lot. It was slightly raining, which didn't help the mood. It also didn't help that our cars were parked beside each other; my monstrous, rusting red truck, and his new, shiny, silver Volvo. We looked cautiously at each other and Cullen muttered a low "See ya tomorrow." To which I replied, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

We exchanged one last smile, and then I got into my truck, and he got into his car.

* * *

**So, as I promised, this was a longer chapter. You're welcome. xD**

**Belward are finally bonding. Angela was right, wasn't she? **

**Okay, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please review to let me know what you think of my story. They're basically what I write off of. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.**

**So, yeah folks, that's that.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and see ya soon! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey! ;)**

**Last AN, I tried making emoji hearts, but that didn't work out, so I just looked like an idiot who like using pointless threes, so my apologies for that.**

**First off, welcome to all the new readers. Thanks for giving my story a chance.**

**Now, before I start, I've gotta say a few things.**

**I got hate on my story, for the first time. Now I knew this was coming, obviously, but honestly, if you don't like my story, then no one is forcing you to read it. I welcome feedback, but not you completely dissing my story and the characters. I understand that everybody is entitled to their own opinion, but I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't broadcast it. Every author would understand this, so please, if you don't like my story, just don't read it, instead of letting the whole world know about how bad it is.**

**I would really like to thank emm74 for coming to my defense. I luh ya mannn! :****

**As for the 'too long detention', honestly, I wrote the first chapter at 3 am, so I really wasn't thinking, and then for the last chapter, I had to use the 7 o'clock time very regretfully to avoid a continuity error. Rookie mistakes, but I apologize! But to my defense, who doesn't like more Belward time? **

**Oh, also, I think this story is going to go up to 25-30 chaps, considering how it works out. I don't want to do more than 30 though. **

**Okay, that's all.**

**Imma start typing now…**

**Enjoy! xD**

* * *

BPOV

"_Isabella Mary Swan_-"

"-it's Marie."

"Isabella Marie Swan, are telling me that you seriously got detention?" Jacob demanded incredulously over the phone, "With _Edward Cullen_?"

"Okay Jake," I mumbled "It's not that big of a deal…" My cheeks were already red from relaying today's events, and Jake was not making things easy for me.

"Not that big of a deal?" He repeated, and then exclaimed. "_Not that big of a deal? _Who are you and what have you done to Bella, because if this was her talking, it would've been a big fucking deal!"

"Jesus, stop being so dramatic. What do you want me say? It just happened, and I can't really change it now." I really wanted to change the subject, but Jake would not let it go.

"Wait, what did Charlie say? How are you still alive?" He asked. On very rare occasions did anything interesting happen to me, so Jacob always made sure to make the most of it.

"He was surprisingly completely chill about it. In fact, I think I've gone up a notch in his eyes. He was way more proud of me for getting detention than of me getting all A's in class." I told him happily. I was currently sitting at the dining table in the kitchen while waiting for the pasta to cook. Charlie was lounging on the sofa, watching his game. He had smiled at me right as he entered the door, and then had asked me all about my horrendous detention experience. It almost felt like bonding time with my dad.

"Whoa, who knew Chief Swan was proud of things like this? Bella, I honestly think he's so sick of you being the perfect daughter, that he wishes that you'd get in trouble every once in a while." He stated in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Last time I checked, that wasn't really a bad thing. He should be grateful that I don't sleep around and do drugs." I argued. Just then, Mr. Cuddles came wandering in, searching for food. He meowed at me, and I extended a hand down to scratch his head. He sniffed at it, and after finding no interest in being petted, he looked up right at my face and meowed again. "You just ate, Mr Cuddles. You'll get too fat."I whispered to him as Jake went on about I should live a little and how it wouldn't kill me to act normal.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed sarcastically with him and rolled my eyes. Mr Cuddles scrunched his face, which would probably be 'cat angry' but he just looked absolutely adorable. After being so unfairly treated, he turned on his tail and strode out, his tail high in the air. I giggled quietly at his antics.

"Of course I'm right, Bells." Jacob declared. "Speaking of which, you didn't ask about my night, Swan."

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! How was it? Did you get some lip action?" I wiggled my eyebrows, even though I knew he couldn't see.

"Well, Swan, all I'm gonna say that I'm not single anymore!" Jacob announced, and I was so fucking ecstatic I wanted to jump around and sing.

"Jake, I'm so happy for you! Gosh, how did it happen?" I urged, giggled like a school girl.

_Yeah, you still go to school…_

"I didn't wait. The minute I saw her, I asked her to go for a walk with me. We talked a little, but kept going till we reached the stream behind my house. And there, I kissed her." He explained, and I swear I could hear the 100 watt smile in his voice.

"Aww Jacob! Look at you, scoring a chick and all!" I joked, and I heard him chuckle loudly.

"Shut it, Swan! I don't wanna hear it." He laughed again.

"But, truly Jake, I'm really happy for you. You and Leah make such a cute couple!" I told him, honesty dripping out of each of my words. Jake was like a brother to me, and he honestly deserved all the happiness he was feeling. He was such an amazing person, and it only made sense for him to be with the one who wanted.

"Yeah…" and then his voice turned wistful, dreamy, "She's so great, Bella. She's so goddamn beautiful, and smart, and funny, and she just gets me, ya'know? Not like you do, cause no one can beat you, but we just have this great connection. I really like her a lot." Jake admitted, and I wanted to make a lame joke about him being whipped, but I couldn't speak through my tight throat.

_I just wish someone would talk like that about me…_

_No you don't._

"You still there, Swan? You didn't hang up on me, did you?" He asked, his voice returning to its normal humorous self.

"Of course I did, Black. That's why you can still hear me talking, genius." I retorted, glancing at the stove. Dinner was almost ready. "K, Jacob, I gotta go. I'll call you later though, okay? Like, in a few days…"

"Sure sure. I'll be here." He answered.

"Okay, then. Night." I wished him.

"Night, Swan." He responded, and then hung up.

I got dinner ready, and then called Charlie in. Dinner was normal. We talked a bit, we ate, we cleaned. I wished him a goodnight, and then went up to my room.

As I lied down in bed, my mind started wandering. Jacob had a girlfriend now. Angela should have a boyfriend by tomorrow. Both of my friends weren't going to be single anymore. Now they would want to spend more time with their…girlfriend or boyfriend. I would just be a third wheel. And it's not like only one of them had to be taken at a time. They both were not going to available to me anymore. I would always be a second option to them. I would always be…alone.

Unless…

I really didn't want to go there, and yet my mind went. I was in no state to even think of…dating someone, rather than actually doing it. I didn't know what to do, how to behave, how to even be close to someone other than my two friends. Dating required hugs, and kisses, and private touching. Hell, I hadn't even been kissed yet! But neither had Angela, so that was okay…

_For how long?_

The thing was though, that even if I was ready, who would I date? I could hardly tolerate most of the guys, let alone like them that way. And who would want to date me? I have nothing to offer but my brain. I'm not pretty, social, or athletic. No guy liked girls like me, the bookworms.

_Guess I'll just be alone forever…_

In my depressed state, I shifted in my bed, got in a comfortable position, and willed sleep to come to me. Halfway unconscious, the image of green eyes and bronze hair popped in my mind, but by then, I was too far gone to understand what it meant.

* * *

The next day, I felt the air in the school shift the second I entered the building. There was fresh gossip going on; I could hear it. Forks High had gone crazy after not only one, but two unforgettable events had taken place over the span of two days. This was the most exciting thing that had happened since school reopened.

And unfortunately for me, I starred in one of the stories.

No longer was I the mute, shy dork; now I was the quiet, sassy girl who didn't take shit from anyone. I could feel eyes piercing my back as I passed the hallways. I had heard the words 'Bella Swan,' 'Edward Cullen', 'enemies' and 'cursed in class' more times than I cared to count. I was the new talk of the school, the 'nerd who got into detention for having a moment.'

And what surprised me was that I wasn't portrayed as the bad guy in any of it. The school had accepted that Cullen was an asshole, even if they worshipped him, and I was the girl who stood up for herself. I got lots of hoots and congrats as I entered classes and walked down corridors.

It was weird, uncomfortable, and a whole lotta scary.

"Angela, why are all these people talking about me!?" I cried to my best friend at lunch. "What I did wasn't _that _big of a deal!" Angela gawked at me, and then burst into laughter.

"My dear Bella, it would've been no big deal if it were someone else. But it's not. It's you!" She started giggling more, and I became even more terrified.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, and then looked around the cafeteria, hoping no one was watching. At least this time, not many people were looking. They were only a couple of stares pointed our way.

"Oh, never mind. It'll die down in a few days. Don't stress." I stole a glance at Cullen's table. He was with a bunch of his pals, eating a sandwich and quietly listening to this guy telling a story. He looked distracted, and then his eyes wandered around the cafeteria. As his eyes stopped over our table, he held my gaze and flashed me a smirk. I blushed bright red, and looked away almost immediately.

"Anyway, how was yesterday?" I asked her, trying to ignore everybody.

"It was great. I found this really cute dress. I'm so sorry I forgot to send a picture!" She pulled out her phone, and started flipping through the pictures. "Here!" I looked at the picture, and saw her standing there in a light pink summer dress. It was adorable, and looked amazing on her.

"Ang, you're going to look so great in that tomorrow!" I complimented her. Then a thought crossed my mind, "Do you know where you're going?" I asked, finishing the last bite of my sandwich.

"Ben hasn't told me, but he says it's somewhere outdoors, so I think the dress will be perfect!" she exclaimed. Her lips stretched out in a huge smile, and I couldn't help but return it.

"It'll all be perfect!" I told her, knowing it would be, even if I wasn't there.

We finished lunch quickly, and then headed up to library. We talked to Ms Cope, and I told her about detention. She gasped, and covered her mouth, and then burst out in giggles.

"Oh, Bella, didn't think I could ever expect that from you!" She exclaimed, and then snorted, which was absolutely adorable.

The rest of the day went by fast. Biology was awkward. Edward didn't try sitting next to me this time, thank god for that. Yet all the kids would still steal glances at my direction when they thought Mr Banner or I wasn't watching. It was humiliating to say the least. The rest was okay. By the end, the constant stares and giggles were just another thing I had to deal with.

At the last bell, I went to my locker. Getting all my stuff, I walked to where Angela was gathering her things.

"Hey Ang? Good luck at the date, and have fun!" I told her, and then pulled her in a hug.

"I will. I'll call you when I get home, tell you all about it!" She declared, hugging me back. Her body was buzzing from excitement. It was so cute.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I have to get to class." She pulled back, and her eyes were sparkling.

"Have fun!" She said, and I turned around to walk back.

"I'll have more fun than you, that's for sure!" I called out, and then giggled loudly as I walked into class.

**So that ends there…**

**What d'ya think? Please review…I know there wasn't much of Edward, but there will be in the next chap.**

**You know, I noticed that in most stories, there are usually more reviews than follows and favs. Just saying, guys. ;)**

**Thanks for reading, as always, and thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, if I forgot to reply.**

**I'm gonna go to bed now, so good night, lovelies.**

**Hopefully, you liked it. **

**If you didn't, well then that's just too bad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour!**

**Idk why I said that…**

**Hey folks! Welcome back!**

**First of all, thank you for those who reviewed! I was reading them and I couldn't stop smiling. Thank you so much for your love and support! And I'm so sorry I couldn't reply. But really, they mean so much to me.**

**I love you guys! :')**

**I'm turning sloppy with updating, and I'm so sorry for that. I'll try to update more.**

**Anyway, enjoy reading.**

* * *

BPOV

"Was today just as weird and crazy for you as it was for me?" I asked Cullen, just as Mr Banner left the classroom. He was working real hard, with the uttermost attention, on drawing a vagina. He had made for one for me already, after he saw my blushing face and shaking hand. Now I was labeling mine, and I would label his when he was done drawing it. That was our deal.

His tongue peeked out just a smudge, a very pink tongue, and his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration, which made it very hard to keep my concentration going. Said eyebrows rose a little when he heard me talk, and after finishing sketching a line, he looked up.

"Well, Swan, everyday in my life is weird and crazy." He boasted, and his smirk returned. God, how revoltingly beautiful…

"I'm serious, though." I insisted, really needing the assurance that his day was just as frightening as mine was. He went back to drawing, his hand tracing each line perfectly, making a very detailed diagram. After a second he answered, "It was no more than usual." without lifting his eyes.

I huffed loudly, then went back to labeling. Finally identifying the appropriate name for each part, I looked at the…other diagram. This one, thank god, already came on a printed worksheet, so we didn't have to draw them ourselves. It didn't make it any less awkward though…

"Swan, are you seriously blushing by simply _looking_ at the diagram of a penis?" He asked incredulously, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I was just really glad Mr Banner wasn't here to witness this conversation.

"I don't…I…Its just…" I sputtered, my eyes shifting everywhere because I was getting very uncomfortable. However, my embarrassment just seemed to fuel Cullen on even more.

"So I take it that you've never seen one in person?" He teased me, his lips falling into a lopsided grin.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, way past humiliated at this point. Cullen sure knew how to make a girl feel comfortable.

"Aw that's too bad. I mean, I can name many girls in our grade that have done a lot more than just seen a penis." He smirked again, and I was pretty sure that many of them had done a lot more than see _his_.

"I just can't comprehend the concept." I admitted bashfully. He broke out into fits of laughter. It took him a while to quiet down, because I was apparently the funniest person ever, but when he did, I asked him the stupidest question ever.

"Have you ever seen one?" I muttered, afraid to be heard.

"A penis? Well, I do own one, Swan, and I've been in the boys locker room a lot of my time-"

"A…vagina?" I cut him off. He looked at me with wide eyes, his lips twitching.

"Yeah."

"How many?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Do you really wanna know, Swan?" he whispered, giving me a chance to get out of the dump I was digging myself into. Just like the stubborn person I was, I gave him a microscopic nod.

"Hmm, let's see…" His eyes squinted, and he looked up, as if trying to remember. He counted mentally with the shake of his head, until he lost count, and turned to his fingers. "Well, one would be the blonde…two…three…four…five would be Tanya…six…" He mumbled to himself in deep concentration, ticking the girls off of his fingers. Once he was certain of an answer, he returned his gaze to me.

Instead of answering my question verbally, he held up eight fingers. My eyebrows shot up and my eyeballs fell out of their sockets. I'm sure I looked very comical with my mouth open and my face red. Cullen just shrugged at my reaction.

"Really?!" I confirmed, thinking maybe he was holding a few fingers up accidently. He just nodded, almost looking shameful. And of course, this only made me more curious about his sex life, so I kept pushing.

"And did you…do it with all of them?" I questioned again.

"Well no duh, Swan!" He replied almost immediately, but then started rethinking his answer, "No, wait! Uh, not with Bree and the redhead…"he started the whole self-mumbling thing again. "I slept with six of them."

At this point, my eyebrows could not get any higher and my face could not get any redder. I stared at him with huge wide eyes, and gulped really loudly.

"Honestly, Swan, it's not even such a big thing anymore…"

"But you're seventeen!" I cried, knowing that even though we were the same age, this was not something we were leveled at.

"Everyone does it! It's not like I'm the only one! As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure you're one of the only people in this whole class who _hasn't_ done it." He declared confidently.

"Because I'm actually the only one who wants it to be special!" I defended myself. He just scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Special? No one thinks like that anymore; No one except kids who've never actually copped a feel before. Hell, kids who've never even been kissed before!" He stated. I turned my gaze away immediately, absolutely mortified. I thought he wouldn't notice the sudden change in my demeanor. I wasn't lucky enough; he caught on my embarrassment pretty quickly, and I could almost predict the moment realization hit him.

"You haven't… actually been kissed before…have you?" He murmured slowly, cautiously, like those words were from a foreign language. I kept my face hidden, not ready to face him just yet. At the exact moment, Mr Banner walked back into the room, sparing me from even more humiliation.

"What have you kids been up to while I was gone?" He asked, ruffling through some papers.

"Nothing!" we both replied at the same time, receiving pointed looks from Mr. B. I snatched the finished drawing of a very detailed vagina from Cullen's desk, and scribbled all the labels in their correct spots. I passed them away without lifting my head, and then turned my back to Cullen in my chair. I heard him sigh a bit, but then I gave my whole attention to the penis in front of me.

Since Mr. Banner was back in the class, we couldn't really talk, for which I was grateful. I finished all my homework, and then pulled out a book to read. Every now and then, I would steal a glance at Cullen, who would be furiously glaring at Mr. Banner or apologetically looking at me. I would turn my eyes away automatically if our eyes ever met.

Even as time moved at an agonizing pace, it was finally seven, and I was finally free. I grabbed all myself, and hurried for the door, hoping to escape Cullen. I made it as far as the parking lot before Cullen caught up.

"Bella, I just really wanna apologize about earlier." He admitted and my stare morphed from angry to confused.

"Wait what? Why would you apologize?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"I just feel really bad about…what I said. I'm sorry I made you feel bad about not having been kissed. There's nothing wrong with that." He said truthfully, and I was really speechless. I ended up saying, "it's okay, Edward. It's all cool." I tried to smile. It succeeded, because he grinned back.

"Thanks, Bella. Hey, I've gotta go. See you!" He turned to leave. I didn't bother replying.

During the ride back home, I was so conflicted. Edward Cullen was right to be surprised at me. It was so unusual for a senior to have not been kissed. I was _eighteen _for crying out loud. I should've down it many times now. Hell, most seventh graders dry hump these days! What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I be normal? Why couldn't I want the same things as a normal girl?

_You want exactly the same thing as a normal girl. You want him._

No, I most certainly did not. He was cocky, and arrogant, and proud. He had no respect for anyone. From what I had learned today, he was a total player, like I always knew he was. He was absolutely no good for me. He had trouble written all over him.

_No, I do not want him._

_Or do you?_

So frustrated with life and with myself, the first thing I did when I reached home was that I marched to my room and threw myself on the bed. I didn't care about dinner. Charlie could order takeout for one night. Exhausted beyond belief, I fell in a deep, fitful, slumber.

A shrill ringtone woke me up. It came from my bedside table. I reached blindly for it while my other hand rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I grabbed the phone, and pulled it to my ear to answer.

"Hello?" I croaked out, my voice thick from sleep. I looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand. It read 10:16 pm.

"OMG BELLA EVERYTHING WAS SO PERFECT!" Angela yelled over the phone, and I immediately pulled it away. I pressed it back when I knew she wasn't screaming anymore.

"That's so great to hear, Ang! Where did he take you?" asked, trying to ignore my sleepy state, but failing miserably.

"It was so amazing. We went to the park, and he had this whole picnic planned out, with a basket and blankets and the whole thing. It was so romantic!" She sighed dreamily.

"And did you guys…ya'know…kiss?" I asked her.

"YES! After dessert, we were just lying there and talking. And out of nowhere, he grabbed my face and he kissed me. It was so wonderful! And then we kept on kissing and kissing and it almost felt like heaven!" She exclaimed, and I was happy for her, I really was, and at a normal situation I would've even fangirled right along with her, but my day had been shitty to say the least, and I really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Aww Ang, I'm so goddamn ecstatic!" I replied, and then thought of a way to get rid of her. "Hey Angela, I really wanna talk, but Charlie just called me! I have to go! But I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I asked.

"Of course! I was just so excited and I really wanted to tell someone! Anyway, see you tomorrow! Goodnight!" She wished me.

"Goodnight…" I answered, hanging up. I sat straight up in my bed, still wearing my school clothes, my converse on my feet. I considered getting up and changing, and taking a shower and brushing my teeth. But then again, I was really tired...

Screw it!

I shoved the shoes off of my feet, and then pulled up the covers and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, I know this was a really short chapter, like super short, but I promise I will update tomorrow to make up for it.**

**Now before you point out, I wanted my Edward to get around some, but not become a whore. Also, in the last scene, Bella doesn't really hate Angela. She just wants to sleep. So how do you like Edward and Bella? Please let me know what you think.**

**I'm so sleepy I can hardly see, so I apologize if there are any errors or mistakes.**

**That's all folks.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing. Reviews are love.**

**See ya tomorrow! **


	8. Chapter 8

***guilty face on*…hi guys**

**Okay, I know I said I would update the next day, but a tragedy occurred.**

**The worst thing, that possibly happen, happened. I wrote the chapter for you guys, and it was long, and cute, and adorable, and had more than 2000 words. But when I was almost done, with the accidental click of a button, it was all gone. So now I have to re write the whole thing.**

**First things first though.**

**A lot of your reviews concerned Edward's sex life. Most of them said that he's too active for only being 17. I totally understand that, I know Edward is a whore, but I want him to be that way. Later on in the story you will get to know why he is the way he is, so until then, could guys just please bare with me? **

**In this chapter will be a lot of bonding time and getting to know time, and maybe you will see Edward in a different way. Not as cocky and arrogant, I hope.**

**Also, I finally hit 120 follows, 60 favs and 50 reviews. Now I'm completely aware that these are pretty pathetic numbers, but I'm just so happy that so many people are reading my story. I love you guys!**

**The rest will be said later… I should get on with typing.**

**PS. In the story, it's Thursday, the day before last detention class.**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

"Ben was looking so good in his blue button down and cream khakis, and he was wearing his converse, and that was sorta cute because who wears converse with khakis, but…"

The whole day had been similar to this. Angela had spent every second we had together going on about her 'perfect date' and her 'perfect boyfriend'. So thanks to her, even though I wasn't present in the evening, I could list everything Ben's mother had made for them, what color the blanket was, what songs were playing in Ben's car, and exactly how long the date lasted…

_4 hours, 12 minutes, and 39 seconds according to Angela's calculations._

I was trying really hard to look interested after the third time Angela relayed the first kiss, and how amazing it was, and how she saw fireworks _and_ heard angels, but I knew I wasn't doing very good. Fortunately for me, Angela was too caught up in her own story to pay me any attention.

Now it was the end of the day, 10 minutes till I was expected in Mr Banner's classroom and Angela finally decided to change the subject. "Do you wanna come over on Friday after your last detention? We could have a sleepover!" She beamed, willing me to say yes.

"Hmm, a sleepover doesn't sound bad after this whole week." I caved. "I'll have to ask Charlie though."

"Sure, that's okay. Just text me when you know." She said, grabbing her bag from her locker. "Anyway, I'm hanging out with Ben after school today, but I'll tell him I can't tomorrow."

_And we're back to Ben…_

Before the conversation could continue to Ben's perfect lips, I made my move to go.

"Hey Ang, I gotta go. Fucking detention, but I only have two more to go and then I'm out!" I exclaimed, really happy this afterschool shit was almost over.

"Yay! I'm gonna go too! Ben said he'll come to my house right after school." She hugged me quickly, and then started to walk down the corridor. I watched as she turned around and called out, "Don't forget to ask Charlie!"

"I won't!"I called back, and then went to Mr Banner's class.

The class was empty except Mr Banner sitting at his desk. He looked up when he saw him, and smiled briefly. "Only one more day left, right, Bella?" He started, trying to look excited for my sake.

"Yup", I grinned at him.

"How have you been doing?" He asked.

"I've been doing okay…"

"And Chief Swan?" He questioned, sounding worried. Of course, five years had gone by, and people still asked. Damn this small town and its nosey people.

"He's fine, I guess." I answered.

"That's nice. Glad to see he's been doing okay."

I nodded, and then went to sit at my desk. I pulled out all of my homework, and contemplated over which one to do. Right when I made a decision, Cullen came strolling in the room.

"Where were you?" M Banner demanded sharply. Cullen snorted.

"Good to see you, too, Mr B." He retorted. "Bathroom break."

Mr Banner grunted, and then went back to work.

"Hey, Swan!" Cullen smirked at me.

"Hey, Cullen" I smirked back. He plopped down on the table next to me, throwing his bag on the floor.

"So what are we doing today?" He wandered out loud. I looked at him questionably and answered, "…homework?"

He huffed, shaking his head. "Fine!" He agreed. "What are we doing first?"

"English?" I suggested, since we had the same class. He nodded his head. As he pulled out his English binder from his backpack, something on his wrist caught my eye.

"What's that on your wrist?" I asked. He glanced my way, and then brought his hand closer to my eyes. It was some sort of quote or lyric, written in cursive writing. "Is that a real tattoo?" I blurted out.

"Oh how I wish!" He sighed longingly, but I knew it was just an act. "I'm unfortunately stilled underage, Swan. This is just what I do in English class." He said.

"What does it say?" I asked again, pulling onto his hand for closer inspection.

"It was not your fault but mine and it was your heart on the line…" I read out loud, and then grinned when I recognized where it was from. I don't know where I got the courage from, but I softly sang the next part. "I really fucked it up this time, didn't I my dear?"

"You know Mumford and Sons?" He exclaimed, looking genuinely surprised, almost as much as me.

"Yeah of course!" I couldn't explain the excitement I felt after finding out that Edward and I shared something in common. "They're so great!"

"I know right! You're actually the first person I know who listens to them too…" He trailed on, and a haunted look crossed his eyes, and I wasn't sure I_ was_ the first person he knew who listened to them too. I chose to ignore it the look, instead concentrating on our conversation.

As we talked, I found that Edward and I shared a lot of the same taste in music. We named artists that we liked, and their favorite songs and albums. We argued over the ones we didn't like, starting a whole new debate on how one song was better than the other. It surprised me, yet made me want to know more.

"I really want to see Mumford and Sons live!" I admitted. "It's literally one of my biggest dreams." He smiled.

"I've actually seen them live in Chicago. I was really young. I went with my…dad" he faltered. And then I understood that Edward had parent problems. I didn't push it.

"Gosh, you're so lucky!" I exclaimed, and then quickly changed the subject.

We somehow ended up talking about movies, the best blockbusters ever, the best movie actors and actresses. I wasn't surprised to find out that the only reason he watched 'Titanic' was for Kate Winslet's boobs. "I'm a dude, Swan" he smirked.

The conversations steered to pets, after we discussed 'Marley and Me'. I told him I had a cat, and he told me he gave up on pets when his older brother fed his fish too much food, which killed it.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked.

"A brother and a sister. Emmett goes to college in Seattle, and Alice goes to this ridiculously expensive fashion school in New York, where she lives with my cousins." I could tell from his voice that he missed them a lot.

"So you're the only one here?"

"Yeah but not for long. I'm gonna go to New York after graduation." He exclaimed. "What about you?"

"If you're asking if I have any brothers or sisters, then no I don't. If you're asking where I'm going to college next year, I have no idea. Somewhere close to home though…"

We kept talking, and I realized how easy it was to talk to Edward. Now that his cocky and rude side was gone, he was actually a pretty decent guy. He was funny, and yet he didn't make fun of anyone. And he was smart too. We totally lost track of time, until my eyes wandered of to Mr Banner's empty desk.

"Hey, Edward? Where did Mr B go?" I asked. "I don't know…" He answered as my eyes flew to the clock. It was 6:15.

"Look at the time!" I stated. I giggled, staring at my forgotten English binder and textbook. "Maybe we should start working. I don't want to do homework when I get home." I suggested.

"Yeah, you're right…" And then we started working together. Edward Cullen was apparently full of surprises. He was so good at everything we did. He answered all the questions before me, and even helped me out with the ones I had trouble with, without using the textbook. It was very impressive.

"What's your grade average?" I asked curiously

"Uh last time I checked, it was 96%..." He trailed on, as I balked at him.

"Are you kidding?"

"I wish I was." He joked.

"Cullen, can I ask you something?" I said.

"What do you wanna know?" He smirked.

"What I got from this whole conversation today is that you're really smart, you're funny, athletic, and good looking," He wiggled his eyebrows, "and you have revealed yourself to have a good taste in music. So, honestly, why do you act like such a douche bag?" I blurted out.

I honestly expected him to burst out into laughter and call me delusional, but instead, he just stared me with huge green eyes. It took a few seconds for him to get out of a daze, and then he smirked at me. It didn't reach his eyes. He looked at his hands, and started to play with his fingers. Once I was completely convinced that he wasn't going to answer, he murmured in a soft voice, "I don't really know…"

He looked at me straight in the eye, his gaze piercing through my soul. I gulped. "Maybe it's a defense mechanism…" he trailed off, and his face looked so haunted, so sad that I wanted nothing more than to cheer him up and make his sparkling green eyes return.

"I have one too…" I admitted. "I don't let people in easily, especially if they act like you do. Maybe that's why I was a bitch to you this whole time."

"Yeah, I did act like an asshole. But I am a huge one, aren't I?" he cracked a tiny smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Usually." I answered, my heart skipping a beat when he grinned.

I looked around to distract myself, and observed our positions. We were both sitting at our desks and facing each other. One of my legs was tucked underneath me, and his were both straightened out beneath my chair. He looked at the time, and grinned. "I hope you're done with your work, because time's almost up."

"Where did Mr Banner go?" I asked. The door cracked open, and the person in question appeared through the doorway.

_Speak of the devil._

Mr Banner came in, a sandwich in his hand. "Hey kiddos! I just went to get myself a bite." He said, placing his sandwich on his desk. I quickly grabbed all of my things, stuffing them into my school bag. Cullen did the same. I stretched my legs, slightly sore from sitting in one position for too long. Mr Banner noticed us getting ready. "Wait wait wait, where do you kids think you're going?" He demanded.

"Mr B, its seven. Can we go, or are you gonna hold us prisoner for the next decade?" he smirked.

_And he's back!_

"Tempting, but I guess you're right." He collected his stuff too. "Remember kids, tomorrow is the last day. I sincerely hope you learned your lessons."

"Oh we learnt alright!" Cullen retorted, smirking at me. I returned it with an eye roll.

"Good bye, Mr Banner!" I said, and then left the classroom. Cullen followed me out. We walked silently down the corridor and out to the parking lot. As we neared our cars, Cullen spoke up.

"So Swan, aren't you sad that after tomorrow, you won't be able to see my beautiful face and listen to my melodious voice?" He joked, just as I opened my truck door.

"Don't you wish that was possible?" I smirked, getting into the cab. Right before I shut the door, I heard him say quietly.

"I sure do, Swan. I sure do."

* * *

**Soooo…? **

**I tried making Edward more vulnerable in this chapter. I hope it worked. **

**Thank you all for reading! And to those who reviewed in the last chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think. Reviews are love. And we should share the love around.**

**I don't know when I update, but this I will tell you this, the next chapter will be the basic turning point. You're in it for a ride.**

**Anyway, have a good day folks, or night.**

**I shall see you soon. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

**Before we get started, I just need to clear up a few things.**

**First, Edward and Bella are both 17. There is no age difference.**

**Second, I might write an EPOV, but it may or may not be included in the story. We'll see how that goes…**

**Moving on, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your love and thoughts are my motivation. Some people want Bella to toughen up and ignore Edward's sweet charm, since he's trouble. Since this is an 'Edward Bella' story, I can't exactly push them apart. Someone else said that the 'blonde' cheated on Edward and turned him into a man whore. Hmm, interesting…**

**A shout out to my girl Volturiwriter12, for sticking with this story this whole way! It's lovely to have you on the journey.**

**Okay, let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Enjoy! xD**

* * *

"_I sure do, Swan. I sure do."_

His words were still ringing in my ears as I drove to my house. Was he joking? Was this something he said to everyone? But what if he actually meant them? Did he really like talking to me?

I couldn't figure out if Edward actually meant those words. He liked making jokes; maybe this was just one his many ways to crack a laugh out of me. Or maybe he was being sarcastic. After all, there was no Edward Cullen without sarcasm.

_Of course he didn't literally mean them, Bella_

That is what the rational, the more idealistic part of my brain said. And why would he mean them? I wasn't really anyone to him, and I'm pretty sure there were enough girls out there whose minds he never left. Of course he was just kidding.

But there was a tiny, small, mostly silent voice in me that was hoping against hope that he did mean them. That for even a second, he actually enjoyed spending time with me, and he wanted to talk and hang out. That was the more desperate part of my brain speaking up, after being neglected for so long.

Despite everything, there was one thing I was absolutely certain about: Edward Cullen was a complete mystery. Before this week, I believed he was an asshole, a rude, disrespectful boy who had it way too easy in life. However, after spending time with him, I found myself actually curious about him. He was a completely different person from what I knew. He was funny, intelligent, and sensible. And surprisingly, we had a lot in common. I couldn't figure him out, and yet I knew that I wanted to. I wanted to know everything that made him _him_, not the gorgeous playboy everyone knew him to be, but the guy whose eyes lit up every time his favorite band was mentioned.

_After tomorrow, you won't exactly have a chance._

That is what worried me. Even if this week was a struggle, the moments with Edward had been interesting to say the least. I opened up to him more than I opened up to normal people. Now, I actually liked talking to him. But what would happen when the week was over? Would we continue on this newly formed friendship, or would we go back to normal as if it never happened? I really hoped it was the former.

Confused and slightly dazed, I pulled up in the drive way. Charlie's cruiser wasn't parked there, so I figured he hadn't arrived yet. As soon as I got in, I sought out Mr. Cuddles. I really needed some comforting and hugs, even if it was from an egotistical cat. I found him on the couch, splayed out against the headrest. He raised his head slightly to greet me, blinked slowly, and then stretched. After yawning as loudly as a cat could possibly yawn, he dropped back on his stomach.

_Stupid, lazy, cat._

I shook my head, but couldn't help my grin. Picking him up, and sat him on my lap. He snuggled straight away, his little furry head resting between my elbow and boob while the rest of his body straightened out over my legs. He gave out a small meow, and snuggled deeper, his purring never stopping.

"It's nice to see that at least someone likes me." I murmured to him. He raised his head, rubbing it on my arm. Giggling quietly, I started scratching his neck. We lay there for quite a while, snuggling, when I heard the phone ring. Mr Cuddles scowled, and then pounced from my lap. Sighing, I went to pick up the phone.

"Hey Jacob." I said, speaking into the receiver.

"What's up, Swan?" He boomed.

"I was cuddling with Mr Cuddles." I giggled.

"Nice." He laughed with me. "I called a while ago, until I remembered that you have detention." I could practically hear his smirk.

"Laugh all you want, Black! Tomorrow is my last day." I told him. He chuckled more.

"Anyway, what's the big emergency?" I say, still sorta pissed that he interrupted Mr Cuddles' and my cuddle session.

"Nothing much, I just wanna brag to someone about my love life, and I thought you were the perfect candidate."

"Thanks, Jake…" I retorted sarcastically.

"No problemo! But in all honesty, Leah is perfect. She's literally the coolest chick ever. We play video games all day, or we watch gangster movies. Did you know that 'Good Fellas' is her favorite movie?-" He continued before I could speak "-or we go skateboarding for hours and hours. Did I forget to mention that Leah knows how to skateboard? Exactly…"

I was about to say something super feminist, about how girls could skateboard as well as guys, but he didn't shut up.

"Oh, and Swan, the make out sessions are the best! We can go on for hours and hours. Her lips are so soft and kissable, and she lets me grope her, and feel her boobs-"

"TMI, JACOB!" I yelled over the phone.

"Hey hey, calm your tits, Bella. I was just getting to the PG stuff." He laughed. I would've hung up if I didn't love him so much.

"Yeah, can we please keep it to G, Jake?" I pleaded, my face red.

"You're killing my buzz, Swan! But honestly all I'm saying that we are pretty breathless when we finally come up for air. And usually, her shirt isn't in the right place…"

"I'm hanging up!" I warned.

"I'm done, I'm done!" He chuckled. "Anyway, we're pretty great. I'm so glad I didn't chicken out that day," He reminisced. Well, sort of reminisced anyway.

"Yeah I kinda wish you did. That way I wouldn't have to endure these hours of you bragging about how perfect your girlfriend is." I joked.

"It's not bragging if it's true!" He exclaimed, causing me to break into giggles.

We chatted for a bit more, and made plans for the upcoming weekend. Since I was with Angela on the Saturday, we decided upon the Sunday. I was really excited to see him. It had been almost two weeks since the last time. After, he told me about his date with Leah. It was cute, but soon I started feeling pity for myself.

_Both my friends are dating people. Why do I have to stay single?_

Green eyes popped into my head, but I dismissed them before my brain could consider the option.

"Jake, I sorta need to make dinner. So I have to go. But I'll see you Sunday, right?" I confirmed.

"You sure will! Bye, Swan."

"Bye, Jacob." I started working as soon as I hung up. Charlie was due any minute. The door bell rang just as I pulled out all the ingredients to make spaghetti.

_That's weird. Charlie always uses his key…_

I went to open the door. Charlie stood there on the porch, a cardboard box in one hand and a coca cola bottle in the other.

"Dad, I was just about to start with dinner. You didn't have to spend money on pizza!" I argued. We weren't exactly poor, but a cop's income could only take us so far, so I tried to save as much money as I could.

"Hey, none of that, okay? We can afford pizza every once in a while. And, anyway, you deserve a break." He told me, setting the pizza box on the dining table. I decided to eat the pizza without argument. He was right, I really needed a break from cooking.

Dinner was the usual. The pizza was great, mushrooms and chicken, my favorite. Since Charlie detested mushrooms, he picked them off of his slices and dropped them in my plate. I gobbled them down happily.

"I only have one day left of detention." I started, as we cleaned up.

"That's good." He responded.

"So Angela invited me to a sleepover for tomorrow…" I trailed off, scanning his face, waiting for his reply. His brown eyes, identical to mine, gave nothing away.

"Will her parents be home?" He questioned.

"I think so."

"What will you do?"

"Probably just talk, maybe watch a movie."

"What time will you be back?"

"Saturday afternoon…?"

He pondered on my answers for a moment. I waited anxiously.

"Okay, you can go." He decided, his moustache twitching.

"Thanks dad." I smiled.

"Yeah, no problem." He grunted, walking out the kitchen.

* * *

The next day was quite bittersweet. I don't exactly know why. I mean, I should've been screaming and shouting in ecstasy, but I just felt very down. Angela seemed to notice my mood.

"B, what's wrong? It's a Friday. We should be celebrating. Why are acting like your cat died?" She asked jokingly. I frowned at her. The subject of my cat dying shouldn't have been joked about.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just feeling tired." I lied.

"Nope, it's not that…" And then her eyes lit up, and her eyebrows shot up. "Wait a second! Are you sad because today is your last class with Edward?" She declared.

"No, of course not!" I denied. It wasn't a lie. I didn't like Cullen like that. I didn't want to spend time with him. Or that's what I kept telling myself.

"OMG Bella! You totally have a crush on him!" She cheered, clapping her hands and jumping in her seat.

"_I do not!" _I hissed. No, I didn't have a crush on Edward Cullen. Only on his face. And his eyes. And his lips.

_Oh holy mother of god, those damn lips!_

_Stop thinking about them, Bella!_

The warmth started creeping up my face. Angela saw my very obvious blush, and giggled.

"Bella, it's not something to be ashamed of. We all have crushes." She tried to reassure me. I just glared at her.

"Yeah, sure." I retorted sarcastically. "I still don't have a crush on him!" Angela just laughed.

* * *

At the end of the day, it was with a very heavy heart did I walk in Mr Banner's classroom. He was leaning on his desk, his arms folded over his chest, grinning widely.

"Hey Bella! How are you doing?" He beamed. He continued before I could reply. "It's the last day of detention. I hope you have learned from your mistakes this week, and that you will not repeat them again." He said.

"No, of course-"

"Hey, Mr B! What I miss?" Edward called from the doorway.

"I was just telling Ms Swan here that I hope you two have learned from your mistakes, and that you will not repeat them. It is the last day after all."

"Indeed it is, Mr B." Cullen smirked, walking over to me.

"Aw, Swan, isn't it sad that these lovely moments we shared have to come to an end?" He joked.

"I don't think it's sad at all." I grinned at him. He grinned back, and we made our way to our usual desks. Instead of sitting on the chairs, I climbed up on my desk, and Cullen did the same.

"So, what are we going to do to make this memorable?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Can't we just enjoy the silence?" I whined, stretching out on my desk. He huffed at my answer.

"Oh hey, I know!" He exclaimed out of nowhere. He dug through the pockets of his jeans, looking frantically, until he pulled out a black sharpie.

"Give me your wrist." He demanded, putting out his hand.

"What? No!" I cried.

"Just give it to me!" He argued, pulling on my wrist. I tried pulling it back, but his hold was way too strong.

"What are you going to do?" I asked warily.

"I'm going to slit it and kill you." He answered sarcastically. "I'll make it look cool, okay? Just shut up and don't move." And with that he went on to work. I was sitting at a slightly awkward angle, my upper body turned towards him while my legs remained facing forward. He bent over my wrist to keep it hidden from my view, the cool tip of the sharpie tickling.

"Edward, it tickles!" I whined, giggling.

"Just don't move!" He looked up sternly, scowling at me, and dropped his head back. I sighed, and waited impatiently for him to be done.

After a while, he finally exclaimed "All done!"

He let go of my wrist, and I pulled back to inspect it. He wrote something on it. It was written in cursive writing. "I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear? Didn't I, my dear" I read, looking up at him. He was retracing his own wrist.

"Where's the rest of the quote?" I asked.

"One sec." he murmured, concentrating on his hand. He admired it for a moment once he was done, but returned his gaze to me.

"Okay, let me see your wrist." He directed, pulling on it and placing it right next to his own. When placed together, they read the whole quote from 'Little Lion Man'.

"Cool…" I mumbled, looking at our hands with wide eyes.

"Right?" He asked giddily. I giggled.

"Yeah, totally."

I looked up at his face. He was staring down at our arms, his lips stretched out in a huge grin. His eyes were greener than green, a few bronze locks falling in his eyes. His skin was flushed lightly. And in that moment, he had never looked more beautiful.

I sighed wistfully. He looked up. Our eyes met, brown meeting green, and our faces were inches apart.

"You know, Swan, I'm actually gonna miss this." He admitted.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same, but I can't." I joked. But it was a huge ass lie. He grinned back, and I stared at his lips. So pink, so soft…

He pulled back before I could let my imagination run wild, clearing his throat. Mr Banner was too engrossed grading tests to pay us any attention.

"So Swan, what's new in life?"

We continued talking, just like yesterday. He told me more about his sibling. He smiled a lot when he talked about them, and I even heard him mention his parents once or twice. It was nice to hear someone show so much love over their family. It was kinda sad though. Knowing that this was probably the last time we would have a conversation like this made it real depressing. I tried to not let it show, but I wasn't sure I was doing a very good job.

A clearing throat interrupted our conversation. We turned and saw Mr Banner standing there, his papers in one hand, his bag in another. I looked at the clock, it was only five.

"Mr B, what's up? It's only five…" Cullen said.

"I'm gonna let you two leave early today. You deserve it." Mr Banner replied.

_Just when I actually wanted to stay a little longer…_

Cullen and I got our stuff, said our final goodbyes and made our way down the corridor together for the last time. It made me surprisingly emotional.

We walked slowly to our cars, like we were trying to delay time, trying to slow down the inevitable. I stole a glance at him. He was looking down at his feet, so I couldn't know what he was feeling. Finally, we reached our cars.

He cleared his throat. "So this is it…" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"yeah…" I trailed off. He licked his lips, and continued.

"Thanks for making detention less bearable, Bella. It was fun talking to you and, uh, getting to know you, I guess…" He kept rambling on, but there was only one thought in my mind. I would never get to see him like this again. After this weekend, he was going to go back to his normal life. His normal life filled with sluts, ass kissers and much ogling. His normal life that revolved around football and girls. His normal life where I was basically nonexistent.

Now was all I had with him, like this, so open and free. This was my last chance to feel something with him. My eyes stared at his lips, pink, pouty, how they shaped into the words he uttered, how they twitched every now and then. And his tongue peaked out occasionally to wet them, and then disappear again. I really wanted to know if they felt as soft as they looked…

"Um, Bella, did you hear what I said?" he asked nervously, his hands running through his hair. Hair that was so shiny and so messy, hair that was practically begging me to run my hands through it.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, thinking of one thing and one thing only. Now, I could either walk away, or I could do the one thing that I've wanted to do since a long time ago, subconsciously.

Taking a deep breath to seal my fate, I braced myself for what I was about to do next…

"Do you wanna, like, hang-"I was on him in a second.

And then my lips were on his.

Whoever said that kissing wasn't the most goddamn amazing thing in the world had obviously lied. They were all these different feelings swirling around me. I could see fireworks, hear angels- hell, I could see fucking heaven. His lips were so much softer than they looked, like butter, and so freaking warm. I pressed mine fully against his, breathing him in. I pulled back slightly and kissed him back, once, twice.

_Wow, this is seriously addicting…_

My hands trailed up his waist a bit, as he stood frozen, probably from shock. Slowly, gradually, his lips moved with mine. They molded perfectly, and I let out a breathy moan. He kissed me this time, his mouth opening slightly, and I knew thing knew getting too far.

_You got what you wanted, now leave!_

Pulling back, without sparing even a glance at him, I unlocked my truck, hopped in, and slammed the door. I had the truck started in record time, and was pulling out even faster. Just as I exited the parking lot, I let myself look at the boy who was my first kiss.

Edward stood frozen in the lot, one of his hands in a fist on his side, the other covering his mouth, his face the expression of complete surprise.

Giggling loudly to myself, I drove out of the school lot with the largest smile on my flushed face.

* * *

**So that's it, guys!**

**This is when the real story actually begins. Who saw it coming? I sure didn't. ;)**

**And what about Edward's reaction? Were you guys as surprised as he was? What do you think is gonna happen next week? Leave me you thoughts and opinions…**

**I'm gonna try updating as soon as possible. **

**See ya soon, folks.**

**Have a great life! xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi lovelies!**

**Thanks for the reviews, ya'll! It was nice to see that you liked the last chapter. I was scared you guys would think that it was 'stupid and reckless' (Waddup New moon reference) for Bella to kiss Edward like that, but there seems to be no complaints so far, so that's great. **

**So, I'm going on a road trip with the fam for 10 days. We leave on Tuesday, so we come back when the ten days are over. (I'm too lazy to calculate) I would like to post one more chapter after this one, but I'm not giving any guarantees. If I am unable to post it, then goodbye guys, for at least 10 days. D:**

**K, let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Enjoy. xD**

* * *

"You're early." Angela greeted me at her front door. I went home after school, got my packed duffel bag, and hurried my way here. Even then, it was 6:15.

"Mr Banner let us leave at five." I replied to her indirect question as I got in her house. Angela's dad was a pastor, so they weren't filthy rich, but they had really nice house. It was so welcoming and cozy. Considering I spent most of my life in their house, it was almost like a second home to me.

I turned to face Angela as she locked the door behind me. She was already geared up for our sleepover, donning her pink sleeping shorts and white tank top. On her feet she wore her fluffy bunny slippers.

"Then you're late." She speculated, narrowing her eyes at me. She was right. If I had left the school at five, I should've been at her house at least twenty minutes ago. Forks was a small town, traffic and long distance wasn't an excuse. If only she knew why I was actually late…

"Yeah, I got held up at school, and then I had to go home to get my stuff." I said dismissively, making my way to the stairs that lead to her room. Ang followed me.

"Okay then…" She trailed of, giving me a pointed look as we reached her room. I just shrugged and went inside. Angela's room was anything extravagant, but it was classy. It was all done in light purple, blue and white. It hadn't changed much over the years, the curtains were the same dark blue, the walls were a light purple, and she still had the same pictures from four years ago in her photo frames. We had so many memories together in this very room.

I pulled out my sleeping shorts and t shirt, and quickly got dressed. We went downstairs to eat dinner, since neither of us hadn't had any. Apparently, her parents weren't home, but Charlie didn't need to know that. Her mom had made us some rice and chicken, so we consumed that quickly. After we were done, we went back upstairs.

The sleepover was spent like our usual ones. We gossiped; we did each other's nails; we braided each other's hair, the usual. At one point, she was telling me about how Ben took her to his room yesterday, when she was at his house, and how they made out for forty minutes straight on his bed. Images of Edward's lips moving against mine and my hands tugging his shirt flooded my mind, and my face got embarrassingly red. Angela stopped in between her narration, her eyes widening at me.

"Bella, why are you blushing?" She asked, he gaze fixed on me.

Now, that was my chance. I could've told her all about my last detention class, of how Edward and I talked through the whole thing, how we walked together when it was time to go, how I kissed him and he,_ surprisingly_, kissed me back. But I didn't because of the two reasons that follow.

A) Edward and I weren't really a thing. We weren't even friends; hardly acquaintances. I had no idea what the kiss meant for him, for us. And considering I had taken him by surprise, I don't think he felt the same way. So I didn't really wanna brag about the one kiss I shared with Edward Cullen, when it really held no significance to him.

B) That kiss we had was so special, so sacred. It was something I wanted to keep to myself and myself completely. I didn't feel like sharing the gory details of our first, and most likely, last kiss. It was so close to my heart, a memory I would always cherish, and I wanted it be only my secret, and no one else's.

So, instead of telling her the real reason to my incredibly inconvenient blush, I lied.

"I'm just really happy for you Ang!" I gushed, hiding my face shyly and giggling for good measure. I wasn't actually being dishonest, I was truly happy for my friend; those were just simply not the events that caused my blush.

* * *

"Bella!"

I heard my name get called as I killed the ignition of the truck and hopped out. Jacob was standing at the door of the small red cabin, aka, Jacob's house. He was smiling widely, his pearly whites visible from miles. He pulled me into a huge bear hug as soon as I got to him.

"Hey, Jake!" I sighed, hugging him back. "I missed you!" I told him as he released me. I craned my neck to look up at him. He was staring down at me, grinning.

Technically, Jacob was a year younger than me. He was sixteen at the moment. But since he had a January birthday, it didn't really matter much. With that being said, you would think Jacob and I would probably be the same height, give or take a few inches. That was not the case at all. Jacob had at least a good half a foot on me. And that was not because I was short. He was just too damn huge. Jacob towered over me at 6'2, while I stood at 5'7. And Jacob had one of those body builder bodies. He was ripped, extremely so, with a six pack and everything. He also had a very tan, rustic skin, since he was native.

With a model body, he also had a model face. High cheekbones, pouty lips, a straight nose, and deep set black eyes surrounded by black bushy eyebrows. On his head was a mop of slick black hair. Needless to say, my best friend was a pretty attractive guy.

People wondered why we didn't date. We were super close, our dad's being best friends and all, and if we weren't _us_, it was bound to happen. But we were us, and that was never ever _ever_ gonna happen. For one, Jacob was like a brother to me, and you don't date brothers, because that's wrong. And two, he wasn't really my type. I wasn't aware I had a type to begin with, but I apparently preferred tall pale boys with copper hair and green eyes.

"So Swan, what do ya wanna do today?" He asked me, as we went inside.

"Just whatever." I answered, jumping onto his couch. He chuckled, and went inside the tiny kitchen. He emerged with a pizza box in his hand.

"Like the kind guy I am, I made the decision to order us some pizza." He announced, setting it down in front of me. Even though had pizza for dinner the day before, I wasn't complaining. You could never have too much of pizza.

"Thank you so very much, kind sir." I said in the most ladylike voice, stuffing my face with pizza. He laughed at me, grabbing a slice for himself.

Grinning, he answered. "You're very welcome."

The day with Jacob was super awesome. We went skate boarding. Well, Jacob was skate boarding. I just walked with him as he skated, and sat down at the bench and talked to him as he showed off his tricks. I didn't mind. When we got back, Billy was home, frying his newest catch. He greeted me with smiles, and decided to invite Charlie over for dinner. We had a grand ol' dinner, fish and soda. We had to leave early, since it was a Sunday night, and tomorrow was school. Jacob teased me about it since he had the Monday of for some goddamn reason.

We said our goodbyes, and then I got into my truck, and Charlie got into his cruiser, and we headed home.

* * *

The next day at school was weird. Not because of some crazy rumor or anything. I just got red in face every time my eyes would so much as glance at Edward. I went out of my way to avoid him; I took the longer ways to classes, I hid behind Angela during lunch, which got me some pretty skeptical looks from her, and I even arrived late for biology just so I couldn't give him a chance to talk. Mr Banner scowled at me at that one, giving me a look that clearly said 'You just got out of detention, why do you wanna get another one already?'

I took a huge sigh of relief as the last bell of the day rang. Cullen couldn't look for me now. Imagine my surprise, as well as most of the other students, when I found Edward waiting for me at my locker. He cleared his throat when he saw me, and straightened up.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked carefully, uncertain of what he was going to do. I was trying to act oblivious, like I wasn't the person who tried to molest him in an empty parking lot.

"Yeah, umm, look…" He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, clearly frustrated with himself. I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. Finally, he uttered, "Just meet me after school, okay? In the parking lot. I'll wait for you by my car."

He looked at me with pleading eyes, his face desperate. Regardless of how scared I was, I had to go and hear him out. I nodded, and he visibly relaxed. Once he had accomplished his mission, we just stood there awkwardly, waiting for the other to move first. At last, I cleared my throat, pointing to my locker. He followed my gaze, and jumped slightly in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized, moving out of my way. "I'll just let you get back to, um, getting your stuff…" He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. It was adorable to see him so flustered. He turned to leave, but then remembered something, and faced me again." Oh, and Bella? Could you wait till everybody leaves? Please?" He asked quietly. I nodded again.

"Okay great. See you there." With that, he left.

Weirded out by the whole exchange, I turned around to find Angela standing in the hall, her mouth open.

"Bella, why was Edward Cullen talking to you?" She demanded, grabbing both of my hands. I huffed intentionally, trying to communicate my agitation.

"It was just for bio homework." I shrugged, getting all my stuff. As I locked my locker, I saw everyone in the hallway looking at me shockingly.

"You sure?" Angela asked again as we went walked done the hallway. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"For Christ's Sake, it was just homework!" I snapped, glaring at her sideways. She looked apologetic, raising her hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry. It's just weird to see you guys talking." She shrugged.

"Well, we weren't."

* * *

I waited for him, just like he asked. I waited after I said goodbye to my best friend. I waited as all the kids filed out from the main doors. I waited as all the cars slowly pulled out and drove out the parking lot, one by one. After the last car left, I scanned the parking lot to see a silver Volvo parked all alone in the middle. Hesitantly, I made my way to him.

He was leaning against the passenger door, his hands in his pockets and his eyes gazing straight ahead, a faraway look in them. He shook out of his daze as he saw me approach him. I kept a few feet between us, standing awkwardly next to his car.

"So what did you want?" I asked impatiently, but on the inside, I was terrified; of what he might say, of what he might do.

He stared at me for what felt like a long time. He searched my face for something, yet his own face was expressionless. I stared back, trying to figure out what he was thinking. After for what felt like a century, he took a step forward. Gradually, he came nearer and nearer, until there were only inches between us. He stared into my eyes one last time, glancing into my soul, while I stood there like a petrified animal.

And then his lips were crushed with mine. He moved them almost instantly, urging me to kissing him back. One of his hands snaked up around my neck, anchoring my head and locking it to his, while the other wrapped around my waist, holding me to him. There was urgency behind his kisses, a sort of desperation. He let out a soft groan, which completely destroyed my will, or whatever was left of it any way.

I kissed him back, obviously, meeting his urgency. We kissed passionately, for what seemed like hours. He managed to trap me between his body and car, and my hands managed to bury themselves in his hair. They were as soft and silky as I have imagined. When we could no longer sustain ourselves without breaking apart, we finally came up for air.

"I've thought of doing that since the second you left the parking lot on Friday," He mumbled, breathing hard. "That and nothing else." He added, pulling my lips into another kiss. Like any other girl who was being kissed by Edward Cullen, I kissed him back.

I let out a breathy moan, tugging on his hair. That caused him to kiss me harder, his lips crushing mine with the perfect pressure. He pressed my body against the car, his hands gripping me tighter. It was the most amazing sensation. He was everywhere, his scent, his arms, his lips, caressing me, consuming me. It was too much yet not enough. I didn't want to stop; _couldn't_ possibly pull away.

My lips pulled onto his, taking his bottom lip between mine and sucking on it. It was so addicting. He smirked against my lips, and pulled back slightly. "I don't for a second believe that you've never been kissed before."

"Natural talent, I guess." I breathed out, and he chuckled against my cheek. I thought his lips would return to mine, yet they continued on a different path, along my jaw line, down my neck. His lips were hypnotizing, clouding my line of thought.

_This should not be happening._

What were we doing? What did this make us? Were we together now? All these questions loomed in my head, and I started pulling back. "Edward, I-" He cut me off with his lips. His hands tangled in my hair, angling my face. Mine moved down, to his chest. I pushed him slightly, telling him to back off.

"Edward, we need to stop." I mumbled against his lips. He pulled back immediately, gazing confusedly at me. His hair was all muffled by my hands, his lips swollen and his skin flushed. He looked so goddamn hot, I struggled to not jump him. Again.

"What are we doing?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes slightly, until he realized what was going on. Suddenly he pulled back completely. I missed his warmth almost immediately.

"I don't..I don't know…" he faltered, running his hands through his ruined hair. "I just thought we'd meet and talk…and I just really wanted to kiss you…and that's I've been able to think about for past three days…and… and I really like kissing you but I…I just don't know." Apparently, Edward was just as confused as I was.

Making a brave move, I inched closer to him. When I was close enough that I could smell his teenage boy-ish smell, I gripped his jacket with my hands. "I like kissing you too." I admitted softly, gazing up at him from under my eyelashes. I didn't know the first thing about flirting, but Edward made it look easy.

He gulped quite loudly, and then captured my mouth with his again. His lips were pecking and tugging and sucking on mine, and I was getting distracted again.

"Wait, wait…" I stopped him. He sighed against my lips, and then moved back.

"Yeah you're right. We really shouldn't do this." He sighed again, but this time is resignation, his head dropping.

I liked kissing him. A lot. And it seemed like he liked kissing me too. And even though this was not the ideal situation, and it was probably too good to be true, I didn't want it to end. So I decided to propose a deal, of sorts.

"I didn't say we shouldn't do this." I started, looking him in the eyes. His green orbs widened.

"I like kissing you. And I think you like kissing me too"-he nodded-"So why don't we just keep kissing?" His brows furrowed, and I seriously felt like the biggest idiot in the world. That sounded a lot better in my head.

"Wait, what are you saying?" He asked, his face seeming a whole lot interested. So I continued.

"I'm just saying that we don't have to let this end. We could just meet like we have now and…I don't know…make out?" I shrugged at the last part. He seemed to like the idea since his eyes started to sparkle.

"Just kissing?" he confirmed.

"I guess…"

"No complications?"

"No."

"And we won't be exclusive?"

"Never." I shook my head. The last thing I needed is for people to think I was dating Edward Cullen.

He nodded his head. "So like friends with benefits but without the sex?" He said.

"Precisely." I smirked at him. He seemed to get me.

"Okay then, Swan. You have a deal." He brought his hand forward to shake mine.

"Deal." I shook his hand firmly, grinning at him the whole time. He pulled his hand back, and then smirked at me.

"So where we?" he grinned, and then his lips crushed mine, and I was back against car.

* * *

**Viola! **

**Now before you start arguing about how stupid this is, remember, they are only teenagers. Teenagers do stupid things, okay? I would know…**

**So this is basically what the whole story is really about. Clichéd, I know. But this is what I'm writing about. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**With that being said, please don't stop reading my story! I love you guys!**

**Read and review, because reviews are love, and love should be shared. Also, just please, for the love of god, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Thought and opinions are always welcome.**

**Okay, so I guess I'm done.**

**See you in a few, but if not, then in a week or two. Who knows? **

**K bye guys! Have a great night/day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi folks!**

**So this is not really a legit chapter. It's hardly 1,500 words long. But I didn't want to leave you guys waiting for the next week and a half, especially after all the lovely reviews. Thank you guys so much.**

**Also, this was all I could finish in the hour and a half I had before we got on the road for a 14 hour drive. Not fun!**

**So, without further due…**

**Enjoy! xD**

* * *

BPOV

In the past couple of days, I had come upon the conclusion that my formerly boring, dull life, in which there was no excitement or happiness, had suddenly but gratefully become really fucking awesome.

All just because of one boy.

One damn, impossibly gorgeous, 6'1, arrogant and cocky, but also sweet and gentle, hair scratching, lip biting, people hating yet music loving, expertly kissing, epitome of high school sweet heart, seventeen year old.

Edward Cullen.

I'm pretty sure no one on the outside would ever figure out, or even suspect, the epic turnout of my life. Things seemed normal; calm, usual, tedious. I tried to act the same Bella, the Bella who never got butterflies in her stomach anymore, the Bella who didn't always smile for no reason, the Bella who wanted to jump out of extreme joy. School was the same; I was back to being invisible. I didn't let his presence get to me too much, but every now and then I would pass him in the hallways or catch his eye in class, and we would exchange a knowing smile, a mischievous secret, and I would try to pretend that my heart hadn't just skipped a beat.

Even my best friends didn't suspect my unusual behavior. Maybe that was because either I was a way better actor than I thought, or maybe because they were too caught up in their own romances to actually give a shit.

But either way, no one really knew about the on goings in my life.

No one but me.

And him.

Things with Edward were…weird and confusing to say the least. We literally had no idea what the hell we were doing. I didn't know what I was to him, what this meant to him, why he even agreed to this whole thing. Because, honestly, he was _Edward Cullen_. He could get any girl he want with the snap of his fingers, and probably wanted someone more like him, popular, athletic, beautiful. Why was he even bothering with this 'arrangement' with me? I just didn't know.

However, I did know this. Even if this feeling was not mutual, kissing Edward Cullen had literally become my new favorite thing.

It was not because every time our lips met, it was like heaven. Not because his hair felt so soft and silky in my hands. Not because when he held me, I could literally feel every inch in his body. Kissing Edward had become my new favorite thing because every time we kissed, it just felt so right. What I felt when I was with him was something that I had never felt before. It was breath taking, heart racing, eye crossing, skin flushing, face blushing exhilaration. It was magic.

As we had planned, we met every day after school. The first few times were super awkward. Not only did we not know each other a single bit, but we had no idea why we were doing what we were doing. We would stand next to his car, shuffling uncomfortably, until one of us, usually him, would make a move. Hesitantly, he would reach out and grab my hand or cup my cheek, and then he would kiss me. After that, the initial embarrassment would melt away, along with all of my shame.

From dry humping against the car, we moved inside, in the backseat. The backseat allowed us to be a lot closer to each other, almost pressing our bodies and faces. Considering I was still new to this whole 'making out thing', it was scary at first. But Edward was a complete gentleman about it. He would let me set the pace, only touching as much as I let him. Slowly, my confidence came back, and I took full advantage of the small space.

"Edward…" I breathed against his lips, and he pulled my bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it, his fists tightening in my hair.

We were back in the car, in the middle of the school parking lot, a week after our official agreement. It was well after home time, and the building was deserted, so we didn't have to worry about any bystanders. Currently, he sat on the seat, while I somehow managed to climb on his lap, with my arms around his shoulders and tracing his perfect face, and my legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close. One of his hands snaked around to cup my neck, his thumb making circles along my jaw line. His other hand was tangled in my hair.

"…hmm?" He murmured. His tongue licked the entire shape of my lips, and then it entered my mouth. I used to shy away from his tongue in the beginning. I mean, just the idea of someone's tongue in my mouth made me want to puke. But Edward was really patient, letting me take my time, getting used to the idea. And now, it brought kissing to a whole new level. Just the feeling of his tongue next to mine, of them warring for dominance, of actually tasting his mouth, it was a sensory overload.

Speaking of tastes, in my hazy state of nirvana, I mused "You taste like strawberry yogurt." I smirked lazily at him, showing off my extremely awesome observation skills. He chuckled at my talent, his body frame moving beneath me. He sighed peacefully, pecking at my smirk.

"Yeah, well, that's what I had for lunch. Thanks for pointing it out." He laughed again. His laugh made me really happy, so I laughed with him.

"You're welcome. But really, you taste obnoxiously good…" I admitted, looking up shyly from underneath my eyelashes. His eyes softened as he stared at me, and then he pulled me in for another kiss. His lips started moving down my lips, along my jaw. With the hand around my neck, he angled my face upwards, exposing my neck. He kissed along the column of my neck, back and forth, back and forth. A dreamy sigh escaped my mouth. After that, his lips travelled north again, but this time to my ear. I shivered as I felt his warm breath along the back of my neck.

"You taste pretty good too, Swan." He whispered in my ear, while taking my earlobe in his mouth. I moaned for real, while my whole body shuddered. My heart skipped a beat, pumping faster and faster.

He chortled quietly at my speechlessness, and then proceeded to kiss my lips with the utmost passion and fire. It was mind blowing. We continued on for a quite a while after that, until he pulled back.

"What time are you expected at home?" he asked, licking his swollen lips. I sighed internally.

"Charlie doesn't come home until six. I have enough time." I grinned, moving in to press my lips to his again. He pulled back again.

"Hey, I wanted to show you something…" He started, looking at his hands nervously, which were wrapped around my waist.

"What is it?" I asked, unconsciously tracing his cheekbones with my thumb.

"Well…" He pulled his hands away from me, and they went down to his jeans. He lifted up slightly, and I felt him pull something from beneath him. It was his iPhone.

"I was searching up songs a few days ago, and I found this one." He told me, his thumbs tapping on the screen, searching for his song. "I thought you might like it." He added almost shyly, and pressed play. We waited for a few seconds, and then a soft acoustic guitar started playing. The singer started crooning words in his soft, melodic voice.

_Well I don't how and I don't know why_

_But when something's living well you can't say die_

_You feel like laughing but start to cry_

_I don't know how and I don't know why_

The guitar started playing again, and then the singer went on to the second verse. Cullen stared at me with wide green eyes and a nervous smile, gouging my reaction, trying to determine if I like the song or not. I loved it. It was so soothing and quiet and nice. And it really was the kind of song I like to listen to. I knew him less than two weeks and he already knew what kind of songs I like. Even Jacob still has problems with that, and he had known me all my life.

Then the singer went on to the chorus.

_But oh darling my hearts on fire_

_Oh darling my hearts on fire_

_Oh darling my hearts on fire_

_For you_

We listened to rest of the song in a comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward that I was sitting on his lap, or that his face and my face were inches apart, or that he was pressed against my whole body. On the contrary, the closeness made it even more peaceful, cuddly. It was the perfect moment.

He looked at me expectantly when the song ended. "Edward, I love it! It's such a great song. It's so cute, and the lyrics are beautiful." He visibly relaxed after hearing me. "Who's it by?" I asked.

"Passenger." He answered. "They're also British." I smirked, understanding what he meant by 'also'. He smirked back.

"Play it again." I demanded, and he tapped the replay option on his phone. I sighed, and then just took a moment to stare at Edward's face while the song started. It always blew me away, his beauty, his perfection. Not knowing exactly what possessed me, I abruptly pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back eagerly, his arms tightening around me while I tangled mine in his hair. It was passionate, and exciting, and a hell lotta romantic.

The song played in the back ground as we kissed…and kissed…and kissed.

* * *

**Reading it back, this is hardly a chapter…**

**Oh well, I'm cranky, and sleepy and tired, and my parents will wake up any moment, so this is all you get!**

**I thought about some Edward and Bella cuddly time. I know they are many unanswered questions, like why she hasn't told Angela or Jake, but they will have to wait till next time.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hit 100, so that's awesome.**

**Leave me you thoughts…and love. **

**See ya in 10 days.**

**Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey folks!**

**I'M BACK!**

**It was a really great trip, despite the 14 hour drive. I met a lot of my old family friends, and saw many cool places. If you are ever to visit Canada, go to Banff. It's beautiful.**

**A few things first…**

**Can someone please give me a shout out? That would be awesome…**

**I was reading back, and I found out that in the first few chapters I put Bella's age as 18. Sorry about that, guys. Her and Edward are both 17.**

**The song in the last chapter is called 'My heart's on fire' and it's by passenger. You should go listen to them.**

**Anyway, that's about it…**

**Let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

BPOV

"Hey Bella? Ben was wondering if you were free this Friday?" I heard Angela say as I gulped down my soda. My mind wasn't really registering what she said, my gaze flickering every now and then to the middle of the cafeteria. There, sitting in his usual spot, surrounded by his friends, laughing and joking, was the object of my newly developed obsession, Edward Cullen.

"Wait what?" I asked distractedly, pretty sure I hadn't heard her right. Why would Ben want to know if I was free? I turned my head to side, and stared at Angela seriously. All of a sudden, she started squirming in front of me, and I knew immediately what she was going to say next wasn't something I wanted to hear.

"Well, Ben has this friend Eric, who is single, and we thought it would be a great idea if we went to dinner together and you two got to know each other…" She trailed of as she noticed my glare.

"Angela, why do you even bother trying to set me up with someone?" I whined, scowling at her.

"Well, now that I have Ben, I just want you to feel what I'm feeling with someone. I feel bad leaving you alone while I have such a great time with my boyfriend. I want you to have that too, ya'know?" She sighed, and my heart swelled with happiness, knowing she cared for me so much.

_But I already have someone Angela…_

"Aw, Angela, I'm fine all by myself. Really! I don't need someone to keep me entertained when you're with Ben. It's honestly okay." I lied. I was already entertained quite a lot by Edward.

"If you say so, Bella. The offer still stands, though. You just tell me when you're ready to fraternize with the opposite sex." She winked, smirking.

Sighing, I picked up my sandwich, and glanced at _his_ table. He was sipping red bull, leaning on his elbows. One of his friends, Jasper, I think, whispered something in his ear. He laughed as he stared at the entrance of the cafeteria. I followed his gaze. Strutting down the room as if they were walking on the runway were the 'Sluts'. Tanya made a beeline to_ his_ table, and made to sit on Edward's lap. However, right as she was about to lower herself, he moved down the bench, causing her to plop down on her seat - hard. Everyone laughed on the table. I smiled to myself, a warm feeling spreading across my chest.

"What was that about?" Angela commented from behind me. Apparently she watched the whole exchange too. I pulled my eyes away from him, and turned to face her again.

"I don't know. Maybe they broke up or something…" I suggested.

"As if they were ever together! Everyone knows Edward Cullen only sleeps around. He doesn't do relationships. Tanya just doesn't understand that." She rolled her eyes.

I'm pretty sure Angela didn't understand what her words just did to me. I mean I knew that from the beginning. And Edward and I were not in a relationship. But even then, the slight feeling of dread still washed over me, for some unknown reason.

"Yeah, I guess." I nodded.

"But you talked to him during detention, didn't you? What did he tell you about him and Tanya?" Angela asked.

Exactly what you already know…

"Ang, we barely said two words to each other." Lie. "And even if we did talk-"Another lie, "-why would he tell me about his sex life?" yet another lie.

"I don't know, maybe because he's Edward Cullen and he likes to brag about his sex life to harmless teenage girls?" She cried.

"You don't even know him!"

"And you do?"

Now this, like many other times, was a great opportunity to tell Angela about Edward and me. I should've told her; she was my best friend, and I told her everything. This was one of the things she should know about, and I knew that she would give me great advice on the whole thing. But like all the other times this opportunity has raised, I let it go.

I don't even know why I didn't tell her. Maybe I didn't because I told Edward I wouldn't. Or maybe I just didn't want to know what she would say, because I know Angela wouldn't be gentle the first time I would tell her. Or maybe I just wanted to keep my pure, wonderful, amazing time with Edward a secret. Anyway, I chickened out once again, and replied with: "No, not really."

* * *

The day went on; soon it was time for biology. I walked with Angela through the hallways, to class. In front of us, strutted Tanya, in her a little too mini-mini skirt and crop top. She kept looking around, like she was searching for something, or someone. As soon as we neared Edward's locker, she bounded forward, sprinting to where Edward stood, pulling his books out. Catching him completely by surprise, she threw herself at him, handbag and all, crashed her mouth to his.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Angela gave me a slight shove, snorting as she watched the two teenagers make out. Meanwhile, my heart felt like it was gonna shatter into a million pieces. I felt the hurt, the pain, the agony, all of it in that one second. But most of all, I felt betrayal.

So ready to walk over to the happy couple and rip both of them a new one, I crunched my hands into fists. But before I could, something else happened.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. One second, Tanya was wrapped around Edward like a sloth, and the next, he pushed her off of him, and smeared his hand over his lips in disgust.

I, as well as everyone present, did a double take.

He looked furious, deadly.

"Tanya, I told you we were over!" he hissed, glaring at her. She shrunk back like a scared animal.

"But Eddy! I thought you were joking!" She whined, stamping her feet.

"Am I laughing now?" He demanded. She just whimpered uselessly. He shook his head at her.

"Just…just leave me alone." With that, he turned his gaze away from, which somehow landed straight to me. He looked at me for a second, his eyes apologizing. I nodded at him and looked away; hoping nobody noticed our little exchange.

I started walking away, Angela following behind me.

"Wow, maybe you were right. They are over." She commented on the way to class.

"Yeah, I guess they are…" I mumbled, and then we entered the classroom.

* * *

After school, when I met up with Edward, things were really uncomfortable. I awkwardly stood leaning against his car, waiting for him to speak first. He studied me for a while, his eyebrows furrowed, until he took a deep breath, and started to speak.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier, in the hallway. I really didn't know she was going to kiss me, I swear. If I did-"

"Edward it's okay. You really couldn't have known. She came outta nowhere." I tried comforting him.

"I know but…I told I was done with her, and I guess she just doesn't want to understand." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. I saw his nervousness, his frustration. Walking over to him, I pulled his hands from his face and linked our finger together. He looked up at me, looking worried.

"Hey, I get it, okay? I know why she's having a hard time letting you go. I mean, look at you? When a girl lands something like that, she has to grip on it with her entire life." I smiled at him. He looked shyly down at me, until his lips stretched into a smirk, and his eyes started shining with playfulness.

"Oh really, Swan? So is it safe to assume that you will be gripping on _me_ with your entire life?" He teased me, showing off his pearly whites. I snorted.

"Me? Please. I was just speaking on the behalf of every female on this planet." I say. He scoffs.

"Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes. "Well, we'll see about that." And then he attacked me, similar to the way Tanya attacked him. The difference was that I responded. We kissed feverishly, passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me forward. I gripped his shoulders tightly. He smiled against my lips, and opened his mouth, tasting me. I let him in, mingling our tongues together. After some while, he pulled back slightly.

"Car…" He murmured against my mouth, and pushed me back, pressing me to the back doors. With his hand, he unlocked the door behind me, and helped me in the backseat. He was on me as soon as he was inside, smashing the door closed. I returned to his lips, my hands moving from his shoulders down to his waist, and then up again, tangling themselves into his unruly locks. It was heaven and hell. So lost in each other, we failed to hear the knock on the window. After the third one, I think, I pushed him back to see who it was.

With a very amused expression, very visible from the car window, was Mr Banner. Apparently he decided to leave the school late too.

_Holy shit._

Looking both alarmed and terrified, we scrambled around and straightened ourselves up, smoothing our hair and clothes. Sheepishly, Edward moved over and rolled down the window. Mr Banner smirked at us.

"What are you two doing, sneaking around like that?" He demanded, his eyes merry.

"Umm, we just…uh, we were…you know…just" Was my outstanding answer.

"Get out of the parking lot. This is school property. I'm going to let you go today, but I'll report if I ever see you two on school grounds after school times again." He told us. Edward cleared his throat.

"Yes sir, of course." He nodded. I did too.

"Well then, I'm leaving. I suggest you do the same." Edward nodded again, and got out of the car. I got out too. "See you two later." Mr Banner called, before turning to leave. As he walked, I heard him grumble "Kids…" and then he snorted. With both of our faces red with shame, we faced each other.

"So where to now?" Edward asked. I racked my brain for some place, but came up short.

"I don't know…"

"Um, we could go to my place…My parents aren't gonna be home until six, and I have the whole place to myself, since both my siblings don't live here anymore…" He shrugged, scratching his head. I considered the option. He was basically asking me to go home with him. To his house. _To Edward Cullen's house_.

I didn't really know what I felt about that, or how this was gonna happen, but we didn't really have any other option. I nodded meekly. He smiled, and then moved to get into his car. "Hey wait, what about my truck?" I stopped him. He looked over.

"You're gonna drive it, obviously. Just follow me." He answered, and then climbed into the driver's seat. Sighing, I walked over to where my truck was parked. Once I got in, I scanned the rearview mirror to find him at the exit, waiting for me. I kicked the truck into reverse, and pulled out of my spot. Driving to the entrance, I waited for Edward to turn first, and then followed him.

I jumped nervously in my seat.

I was going to see Edward Cullen's house.

* * *

**It's a little small, but I want the next chapter to be Edward's home.**

**I've been back for quite a while, but after such a long break, I found it hard to force myself it write. So, sorry for the delay. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited my story while I was away. You're support means so much.**

**So, RIP Tanward. Kinda bummed, but whateves. ExB forever! **

**So, that's it, folks!**

**Stay tuned for some spicy times in the basement. Literally.**

**I'll update soon, k? K. Byee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey fellas!**

**I decided to be nice, so this is an extra early update…but not really.**

**I bought my 'back to school' stuff, and now I'm depressed, because I don't wanna go to school! **

**I have a problem here. I feel like the story name isn't really working for the story anymore. It worked till they were in detention, but I dont like it that much anymore. So I sorta wanna change it...any suggestions?**

**I don't have more much to say, just that thank you for your reviews. I love reading all your concerns for the two and your thoughts and opinions. I know I don't reply to them anymore, just cause I'm super lazy, but I'm always answering them in my head. And you'll get the answers soon enough.**

**So, let's get to it then.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

While I followed Edward's car, I noticed that we passed through most of town. As we started nearing the outskirts, the forest grew thicker, and less buildings were visible. I was surprised when we reached the more 'elite' neighborhoods. I mean, I knew Edward was rich, but you had to have a whole lotta money to live in a place like this. We drove by beautiful mansions, each passing bigger than the next, until we turned to a secluded street, near the forest. A rocky road, which later turned into a drive, lead to the most amazing house I had ever seen.

It was huge, as to be expected, but very modern and classy, with straight horizontal lines forming the doorway, windows, and a flat roof, that seemed to be stretching across the whole front. The outside was seemed to be done in wood and grey and blue stone. It was truly breath taking.

Edward parked his car on the driveway, instead of in the massive garage. I parked mine in front of the house. Edward was out of his car in seconds -locking it up and then rushing to me. I took my time, gazing at house in awe and wonder. He grinned at my expression.

"Welcome to my humble abode." He smiled with his arms stretched out. He looked so smug, like it gave him satisfaction to see my reaction. Well, it would satisfy me too if my house was bigger than our fucking high school.

"Humble?" I scoffed. "This is fucking gigantic! And it's so beautiful." I sighed. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't start with the whole dreamy face thing. It's just a house." He muttered, as we walked up the driveway, to the porch. He pulled out his keys, and unlocked the double doors. He opened the doors for me, and I walked in.

The inside was as just as beautiful as the outside. The huge living was all white, the couches, the rugs, the three walls, apart from the hardwood floors. The back wall was all glass, displaying the forest, and a river. To the side was a staircase, leading upstairs, as well as downstairs. On the other side was a door, leading to which I assumed was the kitchen.

"Edward, I think I have died and gone to heaven." I murmured, and I heard him snort behind me.

"Well, if this was heaven, I wouldn't be here." He joked, taking off his coat. I pulled of mine too.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I smirked at him. He just shrugged and walked into the room. With his shoes on.

I looked at him questioningly, pointing to his shoes. He waved his hand dismissively. So I followed him. He led me into the kitchen, which was, surprise surprise, also extremely modern and classy.

"Seriously thought, how do you ever leave this place?" I wondered, and sat myself on one of the bar stools attached to the island.

"Something called 'having a life' makes me. You might have heard of it." He teased me, opening the fridge. I looked around as he searched the fridge for food.

"Tsk tsk. So rude to your guests." I smirked, though I knew he couldn't see me. He stopped for a second, looked at me seriously and said, "You're not just a guest." And then went right back to searching. I looked at him questioningly, but before I could ask, he said, "Do want something to eat?"

"Um, no, not really." I answered, thinking that eating felt like intruding in this perfect kitchen.

"There's pasta." He added, turning to me.

"Okay." He laughed.

He microwaved us both some pasta, and pulled out two soda cans from the fridge. The scent of pasta flooded through the whole kitchen, making my mouth water. When the food was finally presented in front of me, I gobbled the first bite down without hesitation. Edward chuckled at me, and then he dug in.

* * *

"So what are we doing now?" I asked him after we were done eating.

_I wonder if he would show me his room…_

"We can head to the basement."

_Guess not._

"Sure." I agreed, and then we cleaned up our dishes, and headed to the staircase. As we got to the basement, I noticed that it actually was a huge ass bedroom. There was a kingsized bed in the middle, with the biggest flat screen in the world on the wall. The walls were covered in posters, and there was a great big shelf towards the back of the room overflowing with CDs. Two double doors on the side lead to a walk in closet, and another to the bathroom. My eyes widened in wonder.

"So this is my room…" he muttered, and from my peripheral vision I saw him run his hands through his hair. "It was Emmett's before, but after he left for college, I moved in." he explained, staring at me. I nodded my head in approval, grinning. "It's awesome."

He smiled back, and then walked to the bed. He sat down, and then cocked his head to the side, inviting me too. Smirking, I shook my head and went to his amazing music collection.

"Boy, you have so much music." I mused, scanning the titles. I found a lot of my favorite bands, but also plenty of new ones. "Some of this is pretty good."

"Yeah, I've made it my life's mission to only listen to good music. I can't stand any of the radio crap." He said from me behind me. Still with my back to him, I agreed. "Yeah, me neither."

Done with the innumerous amounts of albums, I turned to him. He lay there on the bed, his arms behind his head, staring at me with a funny expression. I thought of something to say to clear the awkwardness. Something popped up in my brain.

"Hey, didn't you have football practice after school?" I asked, realizing that he hadn't gone for so long. He looked at me sheepishly, like he was ashamed of his answer.

"Since I'm the captain of the team, I have certain privileges. I told the coach that I was really busy after school and couldn't make it to practice, so he arranged private practices for me in the mornings." He told me. I raised my eyebrows, surprised at what he did to spend time with me. Blushing, I walked to the bed. He helped me as I climbed on it, and pulled me from my waist to him. I leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "Thanks for that." I nibbled on his earlobe. He hissed, and turned his face. "No problem." He breathed against my mouth, and then pressed his lips to mine.

For some reason, this kiss felt different from our previous ones. Probably because now that I saw a whole new part of his life, I felt more connected to him. I kissed him aggressively, passionately. He returned the fervor triple load, fisting his hands into my hair and anchoring my face to his. My hands went wild, stroking his face, running through his hair, tracing his chest, gripping his shoulders. It was an avalanche of sensations, engulfing me and drowning until there was no rescuing or surviving. I was drowning in him.

The bed allowed us a lot more movement than the backseat, and somehow I found myself under him, with him all over me, pressing his whole body to mine. He was everywhere. His mouth was everywhere; glued to mine, pecking my cheeks, biting my jaw, trailing open mouthed kisses down my neck. I felt him everywhere, even against the parts I never knew could be so aware. I felt him _there_, rubbing against my soft skin, lighting me on fire. And almost instinctively, I moved with him, grinding and rocking. Pleasure coursed through my whole body, tingling through my every nerve.

"Edward." I gasped against his mouth.

"Bella…" He brought his mouth back to mine, his tongue invading mine. One of his hands travelled down the entire length of my body until he got to my knee. He hitched my leg over his hip, causing him to be pressed completely against me. His body dug deeper underneath, his hips moving faster, harder. I whimpered in his mouth while he let out a guttural moan. And he was moving so perfectly against me, and it felt so perfect, so right, and the frenzy was maddening, and I couldn't get enough, enough of this, enough of him…

Until…

_Knock knock!_

"Edward, darling, you home? I saw your car in the driveway, and a truck. Come upstairs." I woman called out from above, breaking the spell immediately. I pulled my face back to see Edward throw his head back, frustration evident on his face.

"I guess my mom decided to come home early." He muttered. "Coming, mom!" He shouted, snapping me out of my daze. With my face so hot you could cook pancakes on it, I pulled myself from him. Humiliation took over me, so much shame and confusion that I almost felt like crying. Scrambling to the edge of the bed, I threw my legs down and grabbed my head in my hands.

_What the hell had just happened? _

Edward noticed my distress, and hesitantly put his hands on my shoulders. "Hey, don't be ashamed." He murmured. "It's okay. We just got a little carried away, but, you know, it happens to everyone. It's nothing to be worried about." He hands tightened on my shoulders. Sighing, I lifted my head and looked at him He stared at me with so much concern and kindness that it made my heart melt.

"I don't know what got into me…" I confessed, looking at him shyly. He smiled gently, and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"It's perfectly alright. I know you feel ashamed, but it's really my fault. I shouldn't have let it get too far." He said, looking at me apologetically. I nodded. I was about to get up, but Edward started talking again.

"But Bella, I need to know what's alright with you, and how far you want to go. I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable with. And I know what we just did scares you because you're not used to feeling this way. So please set me some limits, because I'm lost here." He exclaimed, running his hands through his hair, frustrated with me.

I was frustrated with myself too. I had no idea what I wanted. Everything we did so far was amazing, and I wanted more, but I was so terrified. How much more exactly did I want, or would I get, from Edward Cullen?

"Edward…" I sighed, biting my lip. "I like…being…with you…and I…I trust you…and…" Groaning in agitation, I dropped my head and stared at my hands. Edward put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up. He looked me directly in the eyes, and asked, "What do you want, Bella?"

"I…I want…more with you. I don't know how much more, but I want more." I whispered. His eyes darkened at my answer, his eyes flicking to my lips.

"Yeah?" He breathed out, licking his lips. I gulped, and nodded. He took a deep breath and inched his face forward, slowly, gradually. I waited, watching his mouth move closer and closer until there were only a few centimeters between us. Growing impatient, I rose up and pressed my lips to his. Just as he was about to kiss me back, his mom yell, "Edward, dear!"

_Oh hell…_

Groaning really loudly, he dropped his shoulders. I chuckled, pulling back and getting off of the bed. I offered him my hand, smirking. He hung his head in defeat for a few seconds, and then took my hand. I pulled him up with all of my force, and we laughed when he stumbled. Looking in his ceiling to floor mirror, I checked to see if I was looking presentable.

After making sure not a hair was out of place, I walked to where Edward stood. He smiled at me, and pretended to push some hair out of my face. I shoved his hands away, and he chuckled quietly.

"Ready to meet my mom?" he asked, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"I guess."

He stared at me for a few seconds, and then pulled me in for a small, chaste kiss, that still swept me off of my feet. He smirked as I struggled to breathe, and pulled me up the stairs. Before opening the basement door, he pulled me real close, and whispered in my ear.

"And Bella, and I want more with you too. A lot more."

* * *

**And that's chapter 13!**

**In the last few chapters I forgot completely about football, until I was reading back, and then I had to mention it somehow. **

**So, I kept my promise of steamy times in the basement. I used some lines right from the movie, because why not? They seemed to fit. And I also attempted to describe the house as the one in the movie, though I don't really think I did any justice it.**

**Isn't Bella just an innocent, confused, teenager? I feel for her. And Edward is love.**

**Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hit 150, so that's nice. Slow and steady wins the race, eh?**

**Leave me new story name suggestions. And love. And kindness. And Edward. ;p **

**Anyway, I'm gonna update early, because I'm really excited for the next chapter.**

**See ya soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys!**

**This is an early update because I wanna finish as much as I can before school starts.**

**Last night, was having some problems. That's why chap 13 was hard to view. I had problems uploading it too, and then I could see it only sometimes, and other times it would vanish. But you can read it now, so go read it. **

**So, can we please vote on the following story names, because I cannot decide? Imma give credit to those who came up with these too.**

"**From Detention to Desire" – Jansails**

"**Recklessly, Secretly and Seriously" – Jansails.**

"**First and Last" – angelari7**

**Please vote in the reviews. Everybody's opinions count.**

**Shall we begin?**

* * *

BPOV

We both walked nervously to the kitchen. I kept running my hands through my hair or straightening my clothes, because I wanted to look decent in front of Edward's mom. I was scared. I could almost hear her judgments about me, standing next to her perfect son. I could imagine her being all sorts of cold and proud, just like Edward is, or…was.

What I wasn't expecting was the beautiful woman who was leaning over the island, reading something on the phone. She was short, like me, but with a grace I could never have. Her medium length auburn hair, like Edward's, were curled and styled, and there was not a hair out of place. From what I could tell, she wore a purple pleated top, and a mid knee dark grey skirt, like you find on tv shows where everyone works in an office. She was absolutely breathtaking.

She looked up when we walked in, and her lips stretched into a beautiful smile. Edward didn't look much like her, except that they shared the green eyes in common. She walked over to us, literally like a swan, and hugged Edward.

"Hi, darling," She cooed in his ear. He hugged her back.

"Hey, mom," He returned. She let him go, and turned to me with a bright smile.

"Edward, where are your manners?" She said gently. Edward shuffled next to me.

"Yeah, Bella, this is mom, and mom, this is Bella, my…"

I had a literal mini heart attack. I looked at Edward with huge eyes, wanting to shake my head so hard.

_Please don't call me your girlfriend; please don't call me your girlfriend…_

"…friend." Edward finally said, shaking his head. "Bella's just a friend." Esme stared between us in amusement, her lips twitching, so much like Edward.

"It's complicated." She amended; I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah…" We both said simultaneously and started laughing. Esme turned, opened the fridge.

"So, Bella, do you want to stay for dinner? I'm making steaks, and a little company besides Edward and my husband will be very welcome." She asked, pulling out ingredients. I had no idea. I mean, I wanted to stay, but I don't know how Edward felt about me being here. Though we were…friends now, it felt like I was pushing a boundary.

I looked at him nervously. He nodded at me, his face pleading. "Umm, sure. My father doesn't come home till 10, anyway." I shrugged. Edward grinned at me, and then shuffled over the island to sit on the bar stools. I went to where Esme stood.

"Umm, Mrs. Cullen-"

"-Please call me Esme."

"Esme, do you need help with anything?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"Oh, thank you dear. But I think I'll be okay." She smiled at me so kindly; it reminded me of my own mother. "I'll call you when I need help." She said, so I joined Edward at the island. He smiled at me.

I realized how awkward this should've been. We didn't exactly associate except to stick our tongues in each other's mouths, and even going to each other's home, let alone meeting each other's families, was way more than we bargained for. But sitting there, at Edward's side, in his house, watching his mom cook dinner, almost felt…right.

I was pulled out of my reverie with Esme's voice.

"So, Emmett called. He said he'll be here for Christmas break. He'll arrive on the 19 of December. You know you'll have to move out of the basement when he comes." She reminded Edward while she cut vegetables on the chopping board. Edward sighed.

"Yah, I know. But there's still almost two months left till Christmas." Edward said, leaning back.

"Bella, honey, what are you doing for the holidays?" Esme asked me.

"I don't know, just going to spend it with my dad, I guess." I shrugged, feeling completely pathetic.

"And your mother?" She asked sweetly, obliviously.

"My mother left us when I was twelve." I replied in the cold, indifferent tone I always got when I talked about her. Esme took a second to understand what she said, and suddenly looked very apologetic. I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella! She must be so young." She murmured. I realized what my words may have sounded like, and I quickly scrambled to clear it up.

"Oh, she didn't die! I'm sure she's still alive. She just left us. Like, in the middle of the night sort of thing." I explained. Apologetic formed into confusion on Esme's face. I kept my eyes on her, even when I saw Edward from the corner of my eye tilt his head towards me. I had never told him this.

"Just like that?" She cried.

"Just like that." I answered. Now her face looked sympathizing, pitying. I hated that look, almost as much as I hated my mom.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know. I'm so sorry that happened to you." She sighed. I looked down at my hands, so used to this situation and yet still so unaware of how to react.

"Yeah, well, it happened before you guys moved here. And it's alright. I barely remember her." I lied. I did remember her; every single memory of her was so clear, especially the one in which she left. Clearing my throat, I moved to change the subject.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" I asked politely. Esme gave me one last sad look, and then shook her head and once became the vibrant, caring woman I came to know.

"Emmett and Alice, my two other children, are coming home. I'm sure Edward's told you about them." I nodded. "We'll probably be spending it here in Forks, but we might be heading to Seattle to meet my mother." She told me. I nodded again.

"So, Bella, you are Charlie Swan's daughter, right?" She questioned me. Now she had moved on to steaming the cut veggies.

"Yeah." I answered.

"So do you have plans to go to university once school is over?"

"Um, yes."

"And where do you plan on going?" I saw Edward snort and roll his eyes.

"Somewhere close to home." I replied.

"Yes that's nice, you should stay near. I tell Edward that, but he just doesn't listen. So what do you have in mind?"

Edward responded for me. "Mom, I'm taking Bella on a tour of the house. Call us when dinner's ready." He announced impatiently, before climbing off of his stool, pulling me off of mine, and leaving the kitchen, tugging me along with him. "Alright, kids. Have fun." Esme called from the kitchen.

True to his word, instead of taking me to the basement, Edward started up the stairs. "Sorry about that. I didn't know my mom would start the Spanish Inquisition on you." He apologized.

"No problem. I actually like your mom. She's really nice." I commented. The stairs lead to a corridor, with multiple amounts of doors on one side, and the glass wall on the other. "That's amazing." I sighed, gazing out at the forest, and the flowing river down below.

"Yeah it is." He agreed, before grabbing my hand and pulling me along. He showed me all the rooms on the second floor; his parent's, his sister's, his old bedroom, a guest, and his mother's office. Each room we entered was furnished with modern and expensive furniture. It was a homemaker's dream. I saw many pictures of who I assumed where Emmett and Alice. They were both very attractive, like Edward. From the pictures it seemed like Alice had light brown hair and blue eyes, and Emmett had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Alice's hair changed from picture to picture as she grew older. In the latest picture, she had black hair. What stroke me odd was that there were no baby pictures of Edward. I let it go.

* * *

Somehow, we ended up back in the basement.

"Now all that's missing is a swimming pool." I mused. We were both on the bed. Edward was lying down, while I sat with my legs crossed.

"There's one in the back yard." He smirked lazily at me. I snorted.

"Of course there is."

"A hot tub's attached to it." He gloated. "We can go in for a dip if you want."

"I think I'll pass." I muttered. He smiled again, and then closed his eyes. It was silent for a moment.

"You never told me about your mom." I stared down, at my wriggling hands.

"It never came up." I answered, not looking up. I heard him sigh, and then sit up, one of his hands coming up to my face. He lifted it up with his palm.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he offered, his eyes staring into mine. I gulped.

"There's not much to tell." I murmured. "My parents married young. My mom was always stuck with me; she never really got to leave Forks and explore the world like she wanted to. Once I started growing up, she decided she had had enough. One night, when I was about twelve, she just packed her stuff up, left a note saying she was sorry, and hopped on the first train to Seattle. I haven't seen her since."

"So she never tried contacting her seventeen year old daughter?" he exclaimed incredulously.

"She called me once when I was fifteen. Said that she thought of me all the time, and was sorry she had to leave me like that. She even said I could come live with her." I chuckled coldly.

"What did you do?" Edward asked.

"I hung up." I cracked a smirk at him, and continued. "Usually on my birthdays and Christmas's, I get a card and a hundred bucks, but that's all. But the worst part is that I want to forget, but no one lets me. People are always reminding me of her, by asking of how I'm doing or how my dad's doing, and I know I should be grateful that they care so much, but honestly, asking about her only makes it worse.." I complained. I don't really know what made me say that. I hadn't even told Angela that. Maybe it was just because with Edward, I didn't have a filter.

The look at Edward gave me made my heart race. It wasn't pitiful, it wasn't even remorseful. It was almost empathizing, like he knew how I felt. He smiled softly at me, and pulled me in for a hug. I collapsed in him, wrapping my arms around his torso. He sighed in my hair.

"I know exactly how you feel." He murmured in my hair.

"How can you?" I asked. Why did he feel the same way?

He tightened his grip on me, and whispered in my ear.

"I just do."

* * *

When we went upstairs for dinner, Esme informed us that Carlisle, Edward's father, was running late. We set the table, and waited for him. When he finally arrived, I found myself in a similar state I was in when I saw Esme. Carlisle was not at all what I expected.

Standing at, at least 6'2, Carlisle had a similar psyche to Edward. But that was where all the similarities ended. Carlisle was blonde, with blue eyes and tanned skin. And he was _very_ attractive.

_Man, this family was beautiful._

Edward introduced me to him, and Carlisle made some small talk with me. He was very polite. He had a very magnetic personality, and I understood where Edward got his charms and brains from.

Dinner was delightful. The Cullen's were very lively people. They listened to each other's stories, they joked, they laughed, and they included me in every conversation. I had the most amazing time, and that had nothing to do with the delicious steaks Esme made. Watching the Cullen's interact with each other almost made me wish that I never had to have dinner with Charlie ever again.

I helped Esme clear the table and load the dishwater. Edward watched us from the island with a grin on his face. When I finally looked outside, it was pitch black.

"Oh it's so dark outside!" I cried out. "What's the time?" I asked Edward.

"8:30." He answered, glancing at his watch.

"I have to get home." I told Esme. "It was really nice meeting you."

She smiled kindly at me and pulled me in for a hug. "Likewise, dear. You should come over again soon. It was really wonderful having you here." I nodded, and let go.

In the living room, I was pulling my coat on, when Edward started pulling on his too.

"Hey, where you going?" I asked curiously, lacing up my sneakers.

"You don't actually think I'm going to let you drive off in the dark, do you?" He teased, buttoning up his coat.

"Edward, you really don't need to-"

"I want to. Now let's go." He demanded, pushing me out the door.

Halfway through, I was really grateful Edward was driving in front of me. I literally had no idea where we were going, especially in dark, and would've been completely lost if it weren't for his tailgate lights driving before me. I followed him straight to my house.

"So, thanks for tonight." I told him, as we stood by my door. "I had a great time. You're parents are awesome."

"Wait till you meet Emmett and Alice." He snickered, and just the way he said, like it was a done deal that I was meeting his siblings, made my heart melt. I grabbed his jacket, and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed back eagerly, his hands snaking around my waist and pulling me to him. My hands curled in his hair. I literally heard fireworks.

I pulled back, completely out of breath, and he rested his forehead against mine. "I have to get going." He breathed. I nodded, but pressed my mouth back to his again. I caught his lower lip between my teeth and tugged on it. He groaned, kissing me deeper. After a while, he pulled back. "I really need to go." He chuckled, pulling away completely, leaving my arms hanging. I pouted at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he smirked, pressing his lips to mine, once, twice. Right when I was going to kiss him back, he pulled away.

"_Okay?"_

"Okay." I couldn't help the whine in my tone. He chuckled again, pressed on last kiss to my lips, and turned away.

"See ya, Swan!" he called out, walking back to his car, his back to me.

"Yeah, see you too." I replied. I watched as he got in his car, started it, and drove away. With my heart feeling lighter than air, I unlocked the door, and entered the house.

* * *

**So, I don't really feel like an author's note so…**

**Thanks for your reviews. Vote for your title, and let me know what you think. **

**Leave me lots of love.**

**See ya latuhh!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello…**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I know I said that I would update as soon as possible, but these past few days I would sit down and open my laptop, and no words would come out. It was like my brain had a shut down. It was so hard to finally finish this chapter. I'm so sorry you had to wait so long.**

**I changed the name to "From Detention to Desire" so please don't freak out if a new name pops up in your alerts.**

**I HIT 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**School starts in a few days, so I don't know how I'm going to update. I mean, it's bad enough that I can't post now, when I have so much time on my hands. I wonder how I'll do it in school. But don't you worry! I'm not giving up on this story. I will finish it. Whether in a month or a year, it will happen.**

**Anyway.**

**Enjoy! xD**

* * *

BPOV

It had been a few weeks since the first time I went to Edward's house. It had become a regular thing for us. Every day after school, we would go to his house. I would spend the afternoon there, have lunch, and come back in enough time to prepare dinner for Charlie. Sometimes his mom was there, sometimes she was at work. Either way, it was always fun to be with him.

One time, we sat by the river and just talked. This other time, I borrowed some of his clothes, and we went to swim in the huge pool in the backyard. We ended up making out in the pool…a lot. After, once I had done changing back into my clothes, Edward pulled me to his bed, and then we made out again.

Physically, things with Edward were advancing. I was a lot freer with him, and vice versa. Now, I didn't feel shy enough to press my whole body tightly to his, boobs and all, and he wasn't afraid to grope me everywhere.

"Edward, more…" I breathed against his mouth. We were lying on his bed, with me flat on my back, and him on top of me, his whole body trapping mine. My legs were around his hips, holding him like a vice, so he fit perfectly against me. He was rubbing, and grinding, and moving with me, and it was creating the best sensations everywhere.

He nodded against my mouth, pulling away from me. I looked at him questionably, but he just shook his head, extracting himself enough to be able to pull his white tee over his head. My eyes widened as his beautiful body was presented to my hungry gaze. Edward was very well built, almost ripped, with the faint lines of a six pack. He was absolutely breathtaking. He smirked at my ogling position. "Is this okay?" he asked.

"Uhmm." I squeaked out with much effort, and pulled him back to me. His body molded to mine, my hands running all over his chest. I felt his skin break out in goose bumps wherever I touched him, similar to mine. I crushed myself to him, holding him tighter, my lips smashing to his mouth. Our tongues battled for domination, as did my hands. His were knotted in my hair, tugging and squeezing. His touch, his kiss, his body, it all lit me on the best fire, making me burn in the brightest way.

His mouth descended to my chin, open mouthed kisses going south, south, until he reached my collarbones. He nuzzled my chest, licking my bones and then blowing on them. I shuddered hard, moaning loudly. "Edward…" I whimpered uselessly, too immersed in him.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." He murmured against my sternum, as his lips trailed lower, right at the neck line of my tank top, over my boobs. I gasped in surprise when he pressed kisses along my cleavage, dipping between my boobs and coming up. He licked me there, biting and sucking on my skin until I was writhing beneath him. "Edward." I cried, yanking his hair and pulling his dangerous mouth back to mine. He hands trailed down from my hair, creeping south, skimming my sides until he grazed my side boob. He moved his hands again, pressing them more firmly. I froze in shock.

"Bella, tell me if this is okay. I don't want to do anything you don't want me to." He muttered against my mouth, his fingers moving up and down. I wanted to think about it, I really did, but my brain had trouble functioning, so I just nodded really hard. "Okay…" he whispered, and his mouth returned to mine. I felt his fingers ghost over my breasts cautiously. In an act of utter desperation, I lifted myself up a bit, pushing my boobs in his hands. He gasped against my mouth, freezing for a second, before he went back to work.

His palm started massaging my breast, gently yet firmly. I felt like the most sinful bliss. Edward was taking over all of my sense, leaving me into a shuddering, lustful, mess. I pushed back, wanting something more, but not really knowing what it was. He kept his ministrations going, not stopping, only increasing his pressure. Heaven and hell lived in his fingers. And suddenly, I wanted to get closer, I wanted to feel his bare skin with mine, feel his hard body against my soft one. I pushed him back, forcefully. He sat back on his heels, looking confused and slightly bummed, his red mouth falling into an adorable pout. I smirked at him, reaching below me to lift the helm of my tank top over my head. He got the hint, and helped me take it off.

Only when it was safely discarded on the floor did he actually look at me. A wave of insecurity washed over me. He wasn't seeing an athlete's body; he wasn't seeing a toned, tanned fit body either. I wasn't like the girls he was usually with. I was pale everywhere, without any muscle. I could almost imagine his distaste. Embarrassed, I wrapped my arms over my chest, staring at him with frightened eyes. He shook his head, pulling my arms away.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," He murmured. "You're beautiful." His index finger moved to my lips. He traced them lightly. His finger kept trailing down, down my chin, over my collarbones, across my chest, between my boobs. It went straight down my flat stomach, stopping in my belly button. I shivered, goose bumps breaking out. "Absolutely beautiful."

I gulped loudly, so excited yet so nervous. Anxious to have him back in my arms, I cupped his neck and pulled him down. He lost his balance, and landed softly on top of me. We laughed together, until his mouth made contact with the skin of my neck. He kissed me lightly, his lips moving upward, crushing them to my mouth. He pressed his entire length to mine, stomach to stomach, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. Butterflies and piranhas were clawing at my stomach, my heart fluttering from the feeling of being completely enveloped by him. I could feel him everywhere, with every movement, every gasp, every groan. Never had I ever been this physically close to a human being.

Now when he kissed me, it was almost lazy. Same passion, but it had lost most of its urgency. His hands were exploring my bare skin, stroking my stomach, running over my arms, settling in my hair again. Over the days, I had discovered that Edward had thing for touching my hair. I liked it.

I was so ready to take my bra off, so willing to screw off all of my insecurities and just let him touch me. My hands travelled down his bulging biceps, and I lifted up slightly to unhook my bra. Edward noticed my intentions, and pulled back. "Not today, Bella." He breathed out, reaching beneath me to pull my arms back.

"Why not?" I asked, not being able to help the whine in my tone. I wanted him to touch me, to make me feel good like he did before.

"Because my mom will be home in fifteen minutes, and because I wouldn't be able to stop myself if you do." He smirked, kissing me chastely.

"Stop yourself from doing what?" I batted my eyelashes, teasing him. He groaned, shaking his head, and looked down. I followed his gaze south, and that's when I noticed his very prominent, very hard erection. "Oops." I giggled, staring at it in fascination. From what I learned in biology, men got erections when they were very turned on. Did that mean Edward was turned on right now? I looked back at his face, his flushed cheeks, he swollen lips, his glazed eyes, and decided that yes, he was turned on.

God knows that I was. If that's what the gooey stuff in my panties was.

"You know, it's not very ego boosting when you look at my dick and laugh at it." Edward said, his lips stretching into a breathtaking smile. My mind slowly registered what he was saying, and my cheeks quickly turned very red. He grunted again. "Not helping, Swan." He choked, lunging at me. His lips were on mine before I could retort, rolling me so I was on top of him. I gripped his hair, kissing him passionately, the frenzy returning from before. He reciprocated, clawing at my back and ribs. My tongue stretched out and licked the entire length of his mouth. I bit back a groan when his teeth clamped over my bottom lip. His hands palmed my boobs, massaging both of them at the same time. This time I cried out, throwing my head back in abandon. His mouth sucked and bit its way down, until he reached my boobs. He nuzzled his face between them, gripping them with the exact amount of pressure that made me gasp and whimper.

Suddenly, he rolled us over again, so he was over me again. Instead of returning his mouth to mine like I expected him too, he pulled away, leaving me completely hot and bothered. "Baby, we really need to stop." He gasped, sitting up, his shirtless chest making my mouth water. "But…" I whimpered. He grinned, pulling one of my hands to his face a pressing a kiss to my wrist.

"No buts." He said, reaching down to grab my discarded tank top and throwing it at me. He kept looking at me, so I sat up, and gave him a proper show. I straightened it out slowly, gazing into his eyes. Slowly, I pulled it over my head, and squeezed my arms through the sleeves, trying not to make a fool out of myself. When I was done, his mouth was hanging open. Laughing, I climbed off of his bed.

"Evil witch…" I heard him mutter as he pulled his own tee over his head. I straightened out my clothes and ran a hand through my hair. My hair looked like a bird's nest, so there was really no point. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward get up and go to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked, turning to face him.

"I have to take care of…a situation." He grinned, pointing to his dick. He laughed at my blush, and locked the washroom door.

* * *

Halloween came and went. Angela dressed up as Katniss from Hunger Games, and I was Tris from Divergent. Instead of going to the school party, we went trick or treating with the neighbor's kids as baby sitters, and then had a bonfire at the Rez with Jake and his friends. Ben came too, and Jake had invited Leah. The only person who was missing was Edward.

I still hadn't told either of them. I couldn't understand my annoying urge to keep it a secret, to never let anyone know. It felt like a dream that I would wake up from if anybody even tried to interfere. Edward asked me a couple of times if I had told anybody, or if I ever will. Each time, I just shrugged. His parents knew; well they knew that we were friends, not that we were 'together' together. I didn't know if Edward's siblings knew. I hoped they didn't.

Things at school were different now. Every class, or in between classes, I would always seek out a pair of green eyes or bronze hair. Sometimes, I wouldn't even be aware if I was, it was just a habit now. We would smile secretly at each other if we ever passed in the hallways. And then I would jump at him when the day was over.

It had started to get colder in Forks. Not to cold, but enough that you needed a jacket to chill outside. On a Monday, right after school, Edward and I were driving to his house. He had a mischievous smile all day, an excited glint in his eyes, and I knew he was hiding something from me. He was jittery with something, jumping around and smiling and joking and laughing. I really wanted to know what made him so hyper.

As soon as we got to his room, he climbed onto his bed, and pulled something out from his side table. He clutched it to his side, hiding it from view.

"So, Swan," he started, "On Saturday, I was just surfing the internet, when I stumbled upon some very exciting news. It said that a specific band, that might be English, was coming to Seattle in the last week of October, for their world tour after releasing their third studio album." My eyes grew wide as understanding dawned over me. Was he…did he mean…OMG!

Before I could scream, he continued. "Now I was aware that you were a big, even massive fan of this band, like me, so I took the liberty of buying us floor tickets to see-"

"Mumford and Sons?!" I cried out, ready to shoot up at any moment. He nodded wildly, his eyes shining. I gaped at him.

"Really?!" I almost screamed.

"It's in two weeks." He chuckled at my exuberance.

And then I launched myself at him.

"OMG OMG OMG! Edward, this is so amazing!" I squealed in his ear, as he wrapped his arms around me. "I finally get to see them live. Gosh, thank you so much!" I pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back with the same enthusiasm. I pulled my mouth back, and smothered his face with kisses.

"Thank you." Peck. "Thank you." Peck. "Thank you!" Peck. He was laughing, and I was laughing, and we were both a laughing mess, tangled into each other, happy and so damn excited. That was until a very dark thought dawned over me, filling e with dread. I pulled back, my mouth falling into a frown.

"Edward, I can't go with you…" I muttered, my throat tight. He noticed my sudden change in mood, and sat up.

"Why not?" he asked seriously.

"My dad will never let me go with you." I cried. "I mean, he hardly knows you, and he has no clue we're friends, and I'm pretty sure he won't even let me ride with you to school, let alone Seattle!" I huffed, throwing my hands up in defeat. For a second, I was so ecstatic, but now I wanted to cry.

Edward didn't say anything. He just stared down at his hands, his eyes getting that faraway look in them, his eyebrows furrowed, and I knew he was thinking of a plan. We sat in silence, the tension thick. That was, until Edward's head shot up.

"Well, if he won't let you go with me, maybe he'll let you go with someone you've known all your life." He suggested, and I could see a plan formulating. "Maybe you could say you're going with Angela, or even Jacob. In fact, we can take them with us." That was a very good idea. The only problem was…

"I haven't told them about us…" I whispered. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"I guess you'll have to tell them."

"I guess."

"Just imagine, if they agree, we could go to the concert!" he told me, and I know he was only trying to make me feel better.

"I know." I nodded, and then crawled over to him.

"Thank you so much for this. Even if it doesn't work out, it'll still be the best present ever." I murmured, kissing his lips softly. He kissed me back.

"Let's just hope it does works out." He breathed against my mouth.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled. He smiled back.

"There's just this really important thing I have to do." I said.

"What?"

"I have to call Angela."

* * *

**I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I'm giving no guarantees. **

**Once again, thank you to everyone for the 200 reviews. That's means a lot.**

**Please keep reviewing, and tell me what to think. Things did get a little out of control, didn't they? It'll only get worse.**

**Leave me love.**

**See ya. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, friends!**

**Omg, it's been so long. I'm so sorry! Things have been so crazy these past couple of days, with school, and trying to get my schedule back on track. I was so worried about posting, but I honestly haven't had a chance up till right now.**

**School has surprisingly been awesome. I'm in a new high school, with new teachers, but the same students. I'm enjoying getting back to studying, but I really hate homework; Obviously. And my social game is a little better this year, but whateves.**

**Guys, I'm stupid. Like, literally, this is no joke. I'm the biggest idiot ever. In my last chapter, I made this huge ass mistake about Halloween. Now, when I was typing up the chapter, it was like 4 in the morning, and at that moment, I seriously thought that Halloween came on the 14 or 15 of October. No kidding! I didn't even remember while I was re reading the next day, until a few people pointed that out. This is why google was invented, to look up these things, but I had no clue I was wrong. So sorry, people. Juts disregard the Halloween paragraph all together.**

**NOTHING HAPPENED.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm getting a lot of new readers, so welcome! It's so riveting to hear your praises and thoughts and opinions. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**K, I've kept you waiting long enough.**

**See ya down below.**

* * *

BPOV

I took a deep breath before I cut the engine of my truck. My heart was pounding, my pulse was racing. This was it. I was parked in the Weber's driveway, preparing myself to go inside, where I knew Angela was waiting for me. A few hours before, when I asked her if I could come over, she seemed a bit surprised. Which she had every reason to be; we had hardly hung out after school anymore. And the reason for that was why I was here. And I was goddamn terrified.

_She has to know_.

That had been my mantra all day today, all week in fact. Keeping Edward a secret had been hard. There was so much I wanted to tell her, so much to gush about. Especially when she would talk about Ben. In those moments, it was almost impossible to keep quiet. But I had. Somehow.

Since I started this 'arrangement' with Edward, I always contemplated over why I hadn't told her. At first, it was because Edward and I weren't a sure thing. It was more of a trial period, we were both exploring, walking over thin ice. If we had crashed, then her knowing wouldn't have only been completely embarrassingly, but also extremely stupid of me.

But as the time went on, and things with Edward started progressing, I just got scared. What if I told anyone and it got jinxed? What if I told Angela and she told Ben, and Ben told one of his friends, and then everyone would know? I could almost hear all the jokes that would be made on my expense. I would never be able to live down all the constant glares of Edward's faithful fans- um, friends. Or all the whispering behind the palm or the subtle-not-so-subtle glances over the shoulders that I was sure would come my way. After all, I was together with the hottest guy in town.

But the thing I was most scared of- no, not scared, horrified of-was not what would happen when people found out about us, it was what people would say if we ever broke up. I could handle all the talk, all the surprise, all the disbelief; but I would never be able to survive the smirks, the 'oh poor baby swan' cries, the pointed looks on everyone's faces. That was something I dreaded to even think about. So why was no one not knowing a bad thing?

But Angela wasn't no one. Angela was my best friend. She was the holder to all my deepest darkest secrets, my adventure buddy, my gossip source, my shoulder to cry on. Keeping this much of news from Angela was agonizing, but today that would all go away.

Today she would find out my biggest secret of all time.

Wiping my hands on my jeans to get rid of the sweat, I opened my door, got out of my car, and walked up the front door.

* * *

"So what's been going on lately?" Angela asked idly. We were lying on her bed, surrounded by notes and textbooks and pencils and erasers. I decided to bring my homework along; it would serve as a distraction until I was ready to talk.

"Oh, nothing much." I answered automatically, so tuned to repeating the same thing over and over. It took me a second to realize this was the perfect opportunity. Taking a deep breath, I put my book down, and sat up.

"Actually, there is something I've been meaning to tell you, for a long, long time now…" I started.

"Bells, what is it?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"So you will probably hate me for keeping this from you for so long, and I would totally understand, but know that I've wanted to tell you this for longest time, but I was scared of what you would think, or what you would say, and I just-"

"Bella, what are you not telling me?" She demanded, on full alert now.

"Please don't be mad!" I squeaked.

"_Bella_!" she glared impatiently.

"Okay okay!" I sighed. "So, remember my last detention class, when Mr Banner let us go at 5, but I came to your house a little late?"

"You said you got caught up at school, and then you had to go home to get your stuff…" She said slowly, nodding her head with every word.

"Yeah, I got caught up in school, but not in the way you think."

"Bella…"

"So it was the last day of detention. Cullen and I, we were talking a lot, and I realized that he's such an amazing guy, and we talked about our favorite movies, and he told me about his siblings, and I told him about Mumford and Sons and-"

"Bella, what happened?" She groaned out.

"Well, I sorta had this tiny crush on him. And-"

"So you've been hiding the fact that you've had a _crush_ on him this whole time? _That's_ what you didn't tell me?"

"_Will you just let me finish?!"_ I huffed. She giggled, and nodded her head. I continued.

"So as I was saying, I knew that it was the last time we'd have any interaction whatsoever, and then he'd go his separate ways, and I'd go mine. I don't know what came over me, but when we were standing by my car at the end of the day, and he was talking about how he liked that he got to know me, I just couldn't stop myself!"

"What you do?" She asked anxiously.

"I…I kissed him."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The sight before was comical, really. Angela's eyes were as wide as saucepans, her mouth wide open, her face an expression of complete shock and disbelief. I would've laughed if I weren't so damn terrified.

"I kissed him. And then I ran away." I confessed, my face red. I was certain her eyes couldn't open any wider, but they actually did.

"Bella, you don't just kiss a guy and run away like that!" She told me sternly.

"Well what was I supposed to do? It's not like he initiated the kiss. I caught him completely by surprise. I just kissed him, and he slightly kissed me back, and then I pulled back before he could say anything, and fled for my life." I explained. Her face suddenly morphed from surprise to…pity?

"Oh, Bella! Why didn't you tell me? You must be so hurt. I mean, he probably didn't even talk to you the next day, but then again, what were you thinking? He is Edward Cullen, so, you know, he was never gonna stick in the first place, no matter how nice he is-"

"There's more." I murmured.

"Wait what?" She asked, confused.

"There's more to the story." I explained. "I spent the weekend with you and Jake, if you remember. On Monday, I didn't see him all day. I was relieved; I didn't want him to find me, to talk to me. I had no idea what I would've said. At the end of school, as I walked to my locker, I saw him standing there. He asked me if I could meet him later in the parking lot after everyone left."

"You said he had questions about homework!" Angela accused me, feigning betrayal.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's okay, go on." She waved her hand dismissively, and I went on.

"So I agreed, of course. I waited in my truck till everyone left. I wondered what he wanted to say, but I didn't let myself think too much. When the lot was empty, I walked over to him, where he was standing next to his car. He looked at me for a second, and it thought he was going to say something really mean, but instead…"

"…but instead?!"

"He kissed me. Just like I kissed him. On the mouth, too. It was so amazing, Angie. It was everything you said it would be like, fireworks, angels singing, feeling like heaven, the whole thing. He's such a good kisser. His lips are like chocolate, only better!" I blushed, staring down at my hands. For a second I completely forgot Angela's existence, too caught up in memories. I looked up quickly, worried about her reaction. I was completely surprised.

Her face was priceless. She just stared at me in wonder, figuring out if what I was telling her was the truth or not.

"Oh. My. God." She paused in between every word, making it even more dramatic.

"I know! And then he pulled away, and said he had wanted to kiss me all day. And then we kept kissing. So yeah, that's why I was late to your house." I added sheepishly.

"So are you're telling me…that you've been with…_Edward Cullen_…this whole time…and I'm just finding out about it _now_?"

"I know, I know, and I'm so fucking sorry, Angela! At first, I just didn't want anyone to know because I would've looked so stupid if it hadn't worked, and I didn't want to deal with that too. And then, as time went on, I was just so scared that you would think differently about me, or you would judge me, and I just didn't want to lose your friendship!" I cried, begging her to understand.

"Aww, Bells! You would never lose my friend ship. We're bffs, right?" I nodded."It just hurts me that you didn't tell me, before or after. You should know that I would never judge you." She said softly. Hearing that just made me feel guiltier.

"Ang, I'm so sorry for that, and I promise it will never happen again." I said, and pulled her in for a hug. She hugged me back, pressing her head to my shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief; keeping this whole thing had been such a burden, and Angela finally knowing lifted it all up. I pulled back, smiling widely at her.

"So you and Cullen, huh?" She smirked at me.

"Well, technically, but…not really." I muttered.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well, it's complicated." I shrugged. Angela glared at me.

"'I promise it won't happen again' my ass!" She huffed.

"Okay, it's more of…friends with benefits without the sex." I explained. Angela stared at me like I'd grown a second head, and then burst out in laughter.

"That's the most fucked up thing I have ever heard!" She howled in fit of giggles.

"It's not that weird!" I insisted. "We're just not like a regular couple. We're not together. We just, make out…"

"OMG, Bella, what the fuck?" She chuckled…again.

"Stop it. We're just not in a relationship, that's all. It's not rocket science!"

"Bella, honey, who are you trying to fool?" Angela smirked. "That is the stupidest thing. If you wanna be together, just be together. Why must you complicate it with this 'we like to make out but we don't want a relationship even when we like each other' bullshit." She said.

"Well, I don't really know if he likes me enough or not. That's the whole problem. And also, if we officially get together, then we'll have to go public, and I do not want that right now."

"If you say so."

"I do.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So who else knows about you too?" She asked.

"Um, his parents, his-"

"His parents get to know _before_ I do?" She yelled.

"His mom walked out on us, and his dad came home for dinner-"

"You went to his _fucking house_?" She screeched.

"…yes."

"God, Bella, this is not a no feelings relationship." She sighed, staring at me with worry in her eyes.

"I know just…I don't know. We'll figure it out as we go along." I murmured. She nodded, and we stayed quiet for a little while. Angela broke the silence.

"So is there anything else you'd like to tell me, in this night of confessions?" She asked.

"Umm, actually, I need a huge favor from you…and Ben?"

"What is it now?" She groaned.

"Well, Mumford and Sons are performing in Seattle next weekend, and Edward bought us tickets to go, and Charlie will never let me go with him, so I was wondering-"

"You want me and Ben to come with you so Charlie will let you go with him." She stated.

"It would mean so much to me, Angela. And just imagine, you and Ben can have come alone time to, and it'll be so much fun!" I told her.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea. I mean, it could be so much fun, and Ben and I could explore around a bit…" She mused, and my hopes started rising.

"When is it?" She asked.

"Next weekend. So we'll probably leave on the Friday, and come back Sunday." I replied.

"Okay, I'll ask my parents, and then ask Ben if he wants to go." Angela nodded. My heart swelled up with so much love for my best friend. I could never have a better friend than Angela. Ever.

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's the least I can do for my bff." She murmured. "And, anyway, it'll give me a chance to meet this boyfriend of yours." She winked.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Sure he isn't."

"He isn't"

"Whatever gets you through the day, little Bella."

* * *

**And we're done.**

**No very long, but not very short. I'm sorry there's no Edward, but Angela knows! Did you like her reaction? Did you feel like she shouldn't have let it go so easily? **

**Next chapter will be road trip! I'm really excited about that one. I don't know when I'll post, maybe this weekend, maybe a month. IRDK.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who followed and favorited and reviewed. I really love you guys, and I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for you. And don't worry folks, I'm not giving up on this story. I won't even put it on a temporary hiatus. I will update whenever I can.**

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**See ya soon, hopefully. :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

**It's been so long, but I knew this would happen. With school and everything going on, it was almost impossible to write. I'm only writing now because it's a long weekend.**

**It's Thanksgiving in Canada! So, Happy Thanksgiving! :D**

**Now, what I'm gonna do next will basically tell you exactly who I am. But I need you guys for something, and your support would mean the world to me. Before anything else, I just wanna say that my name is Ashley Faran, and I'm 14 years old. (yikes) I looove to sing! I did a cover on Taylor Swift's 'Safe and Sound' which is on YouTube, and I would love if you guys went to check it out and leave me a thumbs up. And please could you share it too? **

**This is the link: watch?v=SFGUEA0J4FE**

**Please go watch it!**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews, you guys! Love you all like crazy!**

**I guess I've kept you waiting long enough, right?**

* * *

BPOV

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"So you know, how, umm, there's this band that I really like, you know, Mumford and Sons?"

"Oh, the guys who sing like they have a sore throat, and go way overboard with the banjo?"

"Um, yeah…them."

"What about them?"

"They're sort of performing in Seattle this weekend, and I really, really love them, and I was wondering-"

"No." I did a double take.

"What?" I cried.

"You're not going." He stared with the most patronizing eyes, willing me to argue. I did.

"But why not?" I whined. This was so unfair. He didn't even let me finish the sentence.

"Because I said so." He raised his eyebrows, folding his arms in front of him, like his decision was final. Well, I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Well, that's no excuse!" I demanded. I never yelled at my dad, but he was being extremely unreasonable.

"I don't need excuses. I'm the parent. You do as I say you do, and I say that you can't go!" His tone shut me up. I looked down at my plate of broccoli and carrots. The lump in my throat felt like a balloon filling up with gas, expanding as my mood darkened. I could feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Charlie continued eating, clanking his knife and fork, oblivious to my depression.

"Dad, why can't I go?" I croaked out quietly. I heard him sigh, so I looked up. He must have seen it in my face, my sadness, because his expression immediately softened up.

"Bells, I'm working next weekend, and there's no way in hell I'm letting you go alone." He stated.

"I can take care of myself." I cried, huffing and slamming my hands down at the table.

"You're only seventeen!" He argued, scrunching his eyebrows.

" _Almost_ eighteen. And anyway, I won't be going alone. I would be going with Angela and her boyfriend. I've already asked them, and they can go." I informed him, crossing my arms this time. No way in hell I was telling him about Edward.

"And who's gonna pay for the tickets, huh? Do you know how expensive these things are?" He questioned angrily. I shrunk back.

"Uh, the tickets are already…paid for." I mumbled, staring down at my hands, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You're saying that you already bought the tickets before asking for permission? So you just assumed that you would go? " he fumed.

"No! I just didn't want them to get sold out before I asked you. Then this whole conversation would be pointless." I tried to explain, scrambling with my hands.

"How much were they?" He asked sternly. I racked my brain for a number, since I wasn't gonna tell him that they were a gift.

"Uh…$20." I answered. He raised his eyebrows.

"_Only_ $20?" He questioned skeptically.

"Yeah. Mumford and sons sell their tickets cheap." I lied. In truth, I had no idea how much they really were.

"And where exactly would you stay? I don't suppose you have the money to stay in a hotel."

"Angela's aunt's." Another lie. If things went according to plan, Angela and Ben would stay at her aunt's. Edward and I were staying at Emmett's. My dad didn't need to know that though.

"When would you leave?"

"Uh, Friday after school? The concerts on Saturday, so we'll come back Sunday morning, I promise." I rushed to explain.

My dad sat there, soaking all the information. I dug my nails into my palms, and I'm pretty sure my lips were bleeding from all the biting. I really wanted him to let me go. After a century, he shifted in his seat, and let out a long sigh.

"Bells, you know I don't like this. I mean, you're only seventeen-"

"-Almost eighteen-"

"-And I've never let you out of my sight. Cut your old man some slack." He gave me a one sided grin, his eyes sad. This was make it or break it moment. In my moment of desperation, I pulled out the massive guns, the game end-er.

"Dad," I pleaded with my eyes. "You know I've never asked for anything since mom left. I've always been a good kid. This is the only thing I ask of you."

I knew I got him then. He sighed, and closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. I almost felt bad for saying that. I knew how much my dad still missed my mom, how much he regretted the whole disaster, even though none of it was his fault. But I wanted that concert bad, and I was only doing what I had to do.

"I know, honey." He said softly. "That's what's making this decision even harder." I stayed silent. After a few minutes, he nodded. "Okay, you can go. But no staying out, no reckless behavior, no partying in a stranger city. Go to the damn concert, and come back. I'll call every hour to check up on you, and you're not taking the truck."

"Why not?" I asked, even though I really didn't care. I refrained from jumping out of my seat and breaking into the Harlem shake. I couldn't wait to tell Edward.

"Because that thing is damn old, and I won't trust it to run alright all the way to Seattle." He huffed.

"It's okay, I'll ride with Angela." I bounced out of my seat, and rushed to hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, dad! Thank you soooooo much!" I screamed in his ear. He chuckled, playfully pushing me away.  
"Woah, take it easy, Bells. I'd like to be able to hear until I'm at least 70." He joked, cupping his hands over his ears. I knew that the extreme display of affection made him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm just so happy!" I cried, jumping in my spot. A sudden thought came into my mind, and I started for the stairs.

"Where you running of to?" he yelled behind me.

"I have to tell Edw-Angela!" I corrected, sprinting up the steps, taking two at a time.

"Yeah, tell her that no hanky panky once you're there." He called.

"But of course."

* * *

"But love the one you hold, and I'll be your goal-"

"Can we _please _listen to something else now? We've been listening to Mumford and Sons this whole time!" Angela complained from the backseat, anger and annoyance obvious in her tone. We had been on the road for half an hour now. Angela and Ben picked me up from my house right after school, and we drove to Edward's house, where he was waiting for us. I told Charlie briefly about one of _Ben's _friends who might come too, never getting in detail about the identity of this friend. Charlie wasn't Edward's biggest fan, and I wasn't gonna bring light on the subject that Edward and I were pretty close, right then.

"Actually, no, Angela, we cannot listen to anything else. For the duration of this trip, we will honor Mumford and Sons, since we are on our way to witness their greatness, and we will only listen to their music." Edward spoke from the driver's seat before I could, his index finger pointing up to emphasize his point. I nodded from right beside him, chuckling at his serious tone.

"Ang, we discussed this before we got on the road." I stated, turning myself to look back at her. She was glaring at me, while Ben had his arm around her shoulders. When she met my eyes, she pointed an accusatory finger at me.

"No, _you_ and _Edward_ discussed this. You didn't even _listen_ to our complaints. And I didn't think you guys were serious. I mean, how long can you hear the same songs over and over until you got sick of them?" She whined, scrunching up her face. I gasped in mockery, shaking my head to add more drama.

"How dare you insult them that way? No one ever gets sick of Mumford and Sons!" I yelled, turning my face forward.

"Well, guess what? I just did!" She yelled back, and I closed my eyes, and started screaming to the lyrics.

"With skin too tight and eyes like marbles! You spin me high, so watch me as I GLIDEE! Before I tumble-"

"PLEASE STOP!" I heard Angela cry from behind me.

"Remind me never to agree to go on a road trip with these too ever again." Ben muttered. To be honest, Ben was a great guy. He was okay looking, but he was very smart and funny. I met him a couple of times before, just briefly, and now I understood why Angela was head over heels. He truly was a great catch.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Edward tilted his head in my direction. I turned, coming face to face with Edward's panty dropping, he's-up-to-something smirk, and I understood exactly what he was about to do. I grinned at him, and we stared happily into each other's eyes till the next verse. Right before Marcus started the line, I breathed in a long take of oxygen.

"I KNOW I TRIED," We sang on the top of our lungs, "I WAS NOT STABLE. AND FLAWED BY PRIDE I MISS MY SANGUINE EYES…"

* * *

**I know its super short, but I honestly don't have the time to write anymore. I'll try to be super quick in updating, and there might be a chance I update next weekend because we have another long weekend coming up.**

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it. Not really progressing much, but it will have to do. Did you expect Charlie to agree easy? Aren't Edward and Bella the cutest?**

**Next chap, Seattle and Emmett! You'll have to wait another one for M&S.**

**The song in this chap is called 'Lover of the Light'. It's pretty great.**

**Thanks for everybody who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I love ya'll so so so much!**

**Please go check out my video, and leave a comment for good measure. I hope you like it.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**See ya!**


End file.
